Heat Stroke
by Rosalind du Coudray
Summary: Haruhi and the hosts are going about a normal day as normal as a day can get with the host club, anyway when..."Come on, Haruhi, wake up! Haruhi! HARUHI!" ...The story is better than the summary! R&R! No flames please : Rating may change CAUTION OOC KYOYA! Don't like it? Bummer! Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story, everyone! I'm not entirely sure about the pairing yet, but please feel free to let me know what you think in a comment!

I do not own OHSHC!

* * *

><p>The sun blazed high in the sky over Ouran Academy. The Host Club eagerly prepared for this afternoon's theme, in which they were all motorcycle riders. The twins donned tight, leather body suits that were dark blue complete with helmets, which they propped on opposite hips. Tamaki wore a similar ensemble, but his was black with crimson accents. Kyoya refused to participate and sat in his uniform under a sakura tree. Hunny and Mori also wore similar ensembles to Tamaki, except theirs were white with black and midnight blue accents. Finally, Haruhi was given a skin-tight, leather body suit (to Tamaki's fantasy delight) that was completely black, save for silver stripes on her forearms and thighs.<p>

They opened right after school, and the sun beat down on everyone. Couches were moved under the shade, and Haruhi was kept more than busy running back and forth between the school and the garden, delivering cakes, tea, and other assortments of food. It was just another form of torture inflicted upon poor Haruhi by the twins. On one of her trips, she caught a glimpse of the school's thermometer, which read an alarming 39 degrees Celsius (about 102 F).

At around her eighth trip, on her way back into the building, Haruhi began to feel very tired and had developed a pounding headache. She hadn't had a rest, or a drink for that matter, since the club opened. She set the fancy tea set on the tray for the millionth time that day and struggled to pick it up. Hoisting it up on her right shoulder, she walked lethargically out the back door to the school and back into the garden. As she walked along, Haruhi felt her strength slowly slipping from her. The tray wobbled, and the tea cups clinked together. After what seemed like hours, Haruhi arrived back at the club and began distributing tea. The fact that she was sweating profusely did not make the tight leather any more comfortable and did not go unnoticed by our favorite bespectacled host.

Haruhi reached Tamaki's table and set down the last of the tea cups. As she poured the tea, one of Tamaki's customers asked with concern, "Haruhi-kun…are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Yes, Princess. I'm feeling perfectly fine. It's a tad bit too hot for me at the moment, though." Haruhi responded and excused herself.

As she arrived back to the school, Haruhi rushed over to the bushes guarding the back entrance to Ouran and proceeded to empty her stomach. She leaned heavily against a neighboring tree as the dizziness overwhelmed her.

Haruhi reached up to wipe the sweat from her forehead only to find that there was none. Her skin was hot and dry to the touch, and she had stopped sweating. Her stomach turned again, and she doubled over once more. Once she had finished, Haruhi glanced around nervously to make sure no one had seen her and walked back into the building. She set down the sterling silver tray and turned back toward the exit; however, the speed with which she did so made her head spin, and she leaned heavily against the wall as she tried to get her bearings.

Finally, feeling more stable, Haruhi set back out to the garden; however, she felt the bile rise in her throat again and ran over to nearby bushes and vomited again. Standing up straight, Haruhi wobbled back to the host club, finding it harder and harder to force air into her body. She looked around at her surroundings, confused as to where she was, but she saw the billowing sakura trees reaching out to grab her. Deeply afraid, Haruhi broke into a sprint and made her way back to the hosts.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! More to come! As soon as I get 5 reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I'm a bit behind on this, but here it is! It's been done for a bit now :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line 3

* * *

><p>Last time...<p>

_Finally, feeling more stable, Haruhi set back out to the garden; however, she felt the bile rise in her throat again and ran over to nearby bushes and vomited again. Standing up straight, Haruhi wobbled back to the host club, finding it harder and harder to force air into her body. She looked around at her surroundings, confused as to where she was, but she saw the billowing sakura trees reaching out to grab her. Deeply afraid, Haruhi broke into a sprint and made her way back to the hosts._

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan! You're back! And…are you feeling alright?" Hunny asked worriedly.<p>

Haruhi did not seem to hear him, as she continued to sprint past the party. Her lungs worked over time. She could hardly breathe. Tamaki ran after her and managed to catch up to her quickly. He set himself in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Haruhi! What is wrong with you?" Tamaki asked her, taking on a serious tone. He took a look at her and noticed her eyes were glazed over. She did not seem to understand what he was saying. Her skin was bright red, yet she was not sweating. Worried, Tamaki placed his hand on her forehead only to pull it back quickly.

"Oh no…Haruhi, we need to get you in-Haruhi!" Tamaki frantically tried to awaken the girl, to no avail. She had collapsed shortly after he put his hand on her head.

"Come on, Haruhi, wake up! Haruhi! HARUHI!" He worked tirelessly, and the others came rushing up to the pair. Kyoya recognized the symptoms immediately and calmly walked over to Tamaki.

"You need to bring her inside. Now." But his friend was stuck on the ground.

"Tamaki! You need to get her inside now! She's getting worse!" However, Tamaki was not listening, so Kyoya shoved past him and scooped Haruhi up.

The group ran inside as quickly as possible, the customers following closely. As soon as they were inside, Kyoya began giving orders.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I need you two to find a fan and bring it here. Hunny, Mori, water bottle. Go!" In the meantime, Kyoya dialed the number of his hospital and arranged for an ambulance to pick them up. The men got back in seconds flat, and Kyoya laid Haruhi down on the floor. They set up the fans to blow directly onto her and tried to wake her up.

"Haruhi, I know you're tired, but we need you to wake up now." No answer. "Haruhi…if you do not wake up right this second I will be forced to triple your debt."

Haruhi's eye lids fluttered open, and Kyoya actually smiled a bit.

"Good girl. Now, I need you to take a drink okay?" He handed her the bottle, but her hands were too shaky to keep it still. So he let her lean against him and held the water bottle for her, letting her take slow, small sips of it.

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi, whose eyelids began to droop again. Haruhi's grip loosened on the bottle, and her head lolled to the side.

"Oh no…" Kyoya whispered, "Haruhi, wake up! I need you to stay awake until the ambulance gets here." When he got no response, Kyoya became uncharacteristically frantic. "Come on, Haruhi! Wake up now…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I'll post the next chapter (ON TIME) as soon as I get a total of 12 reviews, kay?<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, everyone! I didn't realize how fast that would be...haha...this chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be worth it! 3

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

_Kyoya looked down at Haruhi, whose eyelids began to droop again. Haruhi's grip loosened on the bottle, and her head lolled to the side._

_"Oh no…" Kyoya whispered, "Haruhi, wake up! I need you to stay awake until the ambulance gets here." When he got no response, Kyoya became uncharacteristically frantic. "Come on, Haruhi! Wake up now…"_

* * *

><p>He shook her shoulder lightly, but her head merely lolled back and forth. The customers were crying, out of worry for the host. The other hosts were waiting outside the front door, waiting to flag down the ambulance.<p>

"Haruhi, I need you to wake up right now. Come on; think of your debt. I'll triple it…quadruple it!" Nothing was working; Haruhi was too far gone. Her breathing was ragged, and that was when Kyoya realized what they had been wearing.

"Ladies, out of respect for Haruhi, would you all please turn away?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

Once all of the customers had turned around, Kyoya unzipped the front of Haruhi's outfit and pulled it away from the top half of her body. Her undershirt was drenched and dripping.

"Come on, Haruhi…come on. Wake up!" Kyoya tapped Haruhi's pale cheeks to no avail. His medical training kicked in, and he felt for a pulse, which he found without a problem…but it was much too fast. Haruhi's heart was frantically trying to supply precious oxygen to the rest of her body. Her breathing was rapid, another bad sign.

"Kyoya-senpai…" she finally whispered tiredly. "I feel really…funny…"

"Haruhi! Thank goodness…I need you to stay with me ok? The ambulance will be here soon. What does it feel like? Keep talking to me." Kyoya pulled Haruhi's head onto his lap, desperately trying to keep her awake.

"I'm hot and…cold at…the same time…headache…oh, I feel…so terrible…I'm sorry…" Kyoya could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open, and he heard the sirens in the distance.

"Don't apologize, Haruhi." Kyoya shook her slightly, noticing her eyes beginning to close. "Haruhi, the ambulance is coming. Just a few more minutes, okay? Then you can sleep."

Haruhi nodded slowly, not fully comprehending what he had said. She tried to keep her eyes open, really she did, but it was just impossible. The last thing she saw before the darkness took over was the flashing lights then nothing.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up when I get...a total of...20 reviews? I'll hopefully write a lot this weekend!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

_Haruhi nodded slowly, not fully comprehending what he had said. She tried to keep her eyes open, really she did, but it was just impossible. The last thing she saw before the darkness took over was the flashing lights then nothing._

* * *

><p>Kyoya was in a panic. Haruhi, <em>his<em> Haruhi, was suffering, and he could not do anything more to help her. He dropped his stony demeanor as he looked at her face. How did this happen? Oh, right… Tamaki suggested the theme, and Kyoya had been so caught up in other matters, he had not even considered the consequences. That was no excuse, though, and Kyoya knew it. He and the rest of the Host Club had had Haruhi racing back and forth for their own selfish needs without giving her a chance to breathe. He did not notice when Tamaki, Mori, and Honey walked back into the room to check on their princess.

Tamaki's head was reeling. Haruhi, _his_ Haruhi, had just collapsed without warning. Surely, this could not be because of the theme he had so cleverly suggested, could it? Something was niggling the back of his mind…Kyoya seemed to be…worried? About Haruhi? But Kyoya didn't _get_ worried…maybe he _liked_ Haruhi? Completely setting aside the situation at hand, Tamaki walked over to Kyoya, who was looking fondly on Haruhi.

"Kyoya, mon ami. Do you…like Haruhi?" He asked, stunning Kyoya out of his trance.

Kyoya looked up at his friend in astonishment. "Tamaki? I really don't think this is the best time for this…" He said calmly.

"Then when?" Tamaki shouted, frustrated with Kyoya's calm demeanor.

"Do you not understand a bit of what just happened?" Kyoya was spitting mad. In the background, Honey and Mori were ready to hold him back if needed. "Because of your idiotic idea to dress up in these _stupid_ costumes, Haruhi has to go to the hospital and might not make it! Bring your head down from the clouds, Tamaki! I-˝

The ambulance could be heard coming up to the school. The bespectacled man shut himself up and returned his gaze to the woman in his arms. _It's going to be okay, Haruhi. I promise._ Vaguely, he heard Tamaki talking to him, but he could not find it in himself to care enough. Suddenly, people were trying to take Haruhi away from him. A low growl emanated from the Shadow King's throat, startling anyone within earshot.

"Mr. Ootori, we need to take him to the hospital. Now." One of the medics managed to pry Haruhi out of his arms, and was working on getting her to a gurney.

"I'm going with him." His tone was icy, indicating to everyone that there was no room for argument. He turned to the other hosts. "Mori, Honey, please follow us. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki. Take care of the ladies if you please." Without another word, he climbed into the ambulance and took hold of Haruhi's hand.

Kyoya barely registered the slamming doors and the lurch of the ambulance as it began its journey to the hospital. He lowered his face to her hand, touching his forehead to her frail hand.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi…so sorry…this is all my fault…if I had just…and…but…" His thoughts wrapped themselves around each other, twisting and turning, swelling inside his head like the tears that swelled in his eyes. "We'll get you better…I promise…" He ran a hand through his hair and allowed his tears to fall.

Tamaki's face swam into his mind completely unbidden, asking him the big question. Did he like Haruhi? No, no…it wasn't possible. There was no way…was there?

* * *

><p>Is there? Who knows? This time...hm...let's make it...30 reviews...they come in a lot faster than I can come up with ideas for! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this installation of "Heat Stroke." Next Chapter: TONS of KyoHaru with a smidgeon of jealous Tama-chan :) Till then!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sooo sorry! I completely forgot about this story! This is more of an introspection chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Super-fantastic shout out to RainingHearts4Ever (who has some _pretty awesome_ stories!) for shooting me the message months ago (which I just got around to -.-U)! Without her, this chapter (and probably this story) would not have continued!  
><strong>

**Anywho, please enjoy! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi…so sorry…this is all my fault…if I had just…and…but…" His thoughts wrapped themselves around each other, twisting and turning, swelling inside his head like the tears that swelled in his eyes. "We'll get you better…I promise…" He ran a hand through his hair and allowed his tears to fall.

Tamaki's face swam into his mind completely unbidden, asking him the big question. Did he like Haruhi? No, no…it wasn't possible. There was no way…was there?

* * *

><p>Kyoya's head hurt. The entire ride to the hospital, he had been plagued by Tamaki's voice. He was torn. He knew that he liked Haruhi as a friend, but…what if he had misread his own feelings?<p>

Never. Besides, even if he liked Haruhi as more of a friend, she would never feel the same. She was destined to be with that idiotic blonde. Kyoya was always meant to be the one who watched from the shadows and made sure she did not get hurt.

Hell, Kyoya was not one for open affection. His princess deserved someone who could express how he felt in public. Kyoya's aura darkened further. Tamaki was perfect for Haruhi. He was excited, happy, openly affectionate, and creative. Not to mention, Tamaki had saved Haruhi's life a handful of times. While that may not seem like a lot, Tamaki's handful was a handful more than Kyoya had. Haruhi could never love someone as cold as he was…as heartless as he…as-

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the ambulance pulled up beside the hospital. The doors flew open and sunlight blasted into the small space. For the second time that day, Haruhi was taken away from him. He watched as they rolled the gurney through the door. Haruhi's hand, the fragile hand he was holding not five minutes before, hung limply over the side of the bed. Kyoya watched her until she disappeared. He had been so incredibly scared when he saw her lying in Tamaki's arms. At first, he thought the Host Club king was just being over dramatic again, fawning over his "daughter" as usual. But the note of panic, such as he had never _ever _ heard from his friend, struck him deep in the pit of his stomach.

Always the observant one, Kyoya had watched as Haruhi slowly deteriorated over the course of the evening. He hadn't said anything, knowing she would deny it. _Goddamnit!_ He _should_ have said something! Haruhi could have _died._

But now, she was at the hospital. _His _hospital. She was in the best care she could get. She would be fine. Perfectly fine. 100% fine. Give it two hours tops, and that stubborn girl would come trudging through the doors, complaining about how stupid rich bastards shouldn't have wasted the money on something so insignificant and how she would have been just fine at a regular hospital.

She would be just fine! She had to be…for Kyoya's sake…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this installment of <span>Heat Stroke<span>! Let me know what you think (no flames, pretty please!)! The next chapter will hopefully be up by next week!**

**Have a wonderful holiday! :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Sorry, it's been too long! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's probably the longest one I've written for any story in a really long while!**

**P.S. Kyoya is going to be kind of...okay, really OOC in this chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyway! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

Always the observant one, Kyoya had watched as Haruhi slowly deteriorated over the course of the evening. He hadn't said anything, knowing she would deny it. _Goddamnit!_ He _should_ have said something! Haruhi could have _died._

But now, she was at the hospital. _His _hospital. She was in the best care she could get. She would be fine. Perfectly fine. 100% fine. Give it two hours tops, and that stubborn girl would come trudging through the doors, complaining about how stupid rich bastards shouldn't have wasted the money on something so insignificant and how she would have been just fine at a regular hospital.

She would be just fine! She had to be…for Kyoya's sake…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

The doors opened somewhere in the distance, and Kyoya felt two pairs of arms drag him up from his position on his knees in the middle of the floor.

"Kyo-chan, have you heard anything since…" Honey's voice was low and sincere.

Kyoya merely shook his head, a motion that also shook a few tears loose. He was vaguely aware of the warm liquid flowing down his cheeks as well as the strong hand still clamped on his shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw Mori, the silent sentinel, giving him a mixed look. This look was not one of pity. It was the look of someone who feared for his sister figure, someone who would never be able to forget what he had seen that day. Most importantly, it was the soft empathy radiating from the older man that made Kyoya's tears continue to run.

He looked away, clearly ashamed of himself, but Mori's other hand grabbed Kyoya's chin. Mori forced Kyoya to look at him before speaking softly.

"I know it's hard to be a rock all the time. It's difficult to act as though you do not care when, on the inside, you are dying. But it is okay to feel. You need to allow yourself this time to cry before the loud-mouths get here."

Kyoya's lip trembled as he fought to keep his sobs back. Mori was not one to show affection of any sort that went beyond protection, and Kyoya knew he was about to cross into very unfamiliar territory with the senior. He turned his face back to the floor, resting it in his hands, and let the tears fall. Soon enough, sobs wracked his body as Mori and Honey rubbed small circles into his back.

Somewhere in the deeper recesses of his mind, Kyoya found it odd to be comforted by males, having always reserved the job for females. Not that he _ever _needed comforting. But now, as he openly sobbed over the unfamiliar uncertainty that clouded his entire being, he knew that he would not want to be comforted by anyone else.

One hour later, a haggard-looking Kyoya had finally stopped sobbing and was resting his head against the wall behind his chair. There was still no news on his beloved Haruhi, which frightened him to his very core.

"Kyoya." A deep voice mumbled from beside him. He looked over to Mori, barely fighting off the exhaustion weighing down his eye lids.

"Do you like Haruhi?" The question was valid. He never cried about anyone…_ever_…and he knew that once Haruhi woke up, he would never let her out of his sight again. He briefly reflected on his revelations from earlier and began to artfully craft a response.

"Haruhi…she's an enigma. One that I am willing to spend the rest of eternity figuring out. She has perplexed me to the point of near insanity, and she stirs feelings in me that I didn't know I even possessed. Haruhi is the only woman who, when she looks at me, I feel completely naked. Stripped to my core…She doesn't look _at _me as much as she looks _through_ me. I feel as though I can trust her with anything. I suppose I don't like her…I…Mori-senpai…I think I _l-love_ her…"

He looked up when a strangled cry reached his ears. That was when he noticed that, well…as of a few seconds ago, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki had been in the doorway. Hikaru was positively seething at Kyoya's proclamation.

"You…you _bastard._" He spat before racing out of the hospital. Kaoru shot the rest of the hosts an apologetic look before racing after his brother.

"Hikaru! Wait!"

**With the twins…**

Kaoru finally caught up with his brother after an exhausting mile-long chase to a nearby park. Huffing and puffing, he parked himself next to Hikaru on the bench. It was quiet for a long while before anyone spoke.

"Hika…you love Haruhi, too." It was not a question. Kaoru had seen his brother's growing frustration when he was around the girl.

"Hika, I know you don't like to talk, but I can't do anything to help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"That cold-hearted monster _can't _like Haruhi. He'll take her away from us."

"Away from _you_, you mean? Hikaru, Haruhi may be the first person to break us out of our own little worlds, but I can promise you, she won't be the last. There will be so many other women in our futures. Women who are preferably _not _surrounded by so many testosterone-ridden men all the time. Hikaru, we're going to be going to college in a couple of short years. Then what? If you're still stuck on Haruhi by then, then no other woman or man will ever stand a chance of charming you. I love Haruhi too, but I love her as a sister. I know I would give my life for her in an instant, and I know she would do the same for us."

Hikaru nodded slowly before leaning on Kaoru's shoulder and sighing heavily. "It's not going to be easy, is it?"

"No, Hika…it won't. But I swear to you, as someone who is eternally bonded to you, I will be here for you always. I know I'm no Haruhi, but I hope I can at least help to fill that void for you, at least temporarily?"

Hikaru looked up at his brother through misty eyes. He realized then that his brother really _had_ been there through it all. College would change a lot, but his love for Kaoru would never, _could_ never, fade. He nodded once in agreement and leaned toward Kaoru, pink staining his cheeks.

"You know I will always love you, my brother."

"And I you, my brother."

Their lips locked with a fiery passion that released years of restrained love and affection. And for once, they did not need to pretend that their love was a "Brotherly Love" act. There were no customers to impress. No monetary profits to be made. Just two brothers finally allowing themselves to be shamelessly in love with each other.

Suddenly, a loud song pierced their moment.

"Itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara…"

Hikaru looked at his brother nervously before flipping his phone open.

"H-hello? …yeah…yeah…_what?!_ We'll be right there." Hikaru snapped his phone shut and looked at Kaoru. "It's Haruhi."

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics were from "Mata Ashita," which is a very veeery good song! Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I wanted to thank you all for the reviews on the previous chapter! An overwhelming number of people were upset with the cliffy, but thankfully no one bashed the twincest...thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy this installment of OOC Kyoya...I mean...Heat Stroke.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

Their lips locked with a fiery passion that released years of restrained love and affection. And for once, they did not need to pretend that their love was a "Brotherly Love" act. There were no customers to impress. No monetary profits to be made. Just two brothers finally allowing themselves to be shamelessly in love with each other.

Suddenly, a loud song pierced their moment.

"Itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara…"

Hikaru looked at his brother nervously before flipping his phone open.

"H-hello? …yeah…yeah…what?! We'll be right there." Hikaru snapped his phone shut and looked at Kaoru. "It's Haruhi."

* * *

><p><strong>With Kyoya and the others…<strong>

Hikaru just left, stunned by Kyoya's admission, and a stunned silence fell over the group. Kyoya looked over to his best friend, expecting to see a hurt expression on his face. Instead, Tamaki's face was graced with a small smile. He plonked down to his knees in front of Kyoya and met his eyes.

"Kyoya, mon ami. I knew you could not deny it any longer. It was only a matter of time."

"So…you aren't upset?" Kyoya hated his voice at that moment. He had sounded so…weak, so incapable, just then.

"Of course not. I love Haruhi, but my feelings do not run as deep as yours do. I worry about her, as do the rest of us, but I know that I can no longer compete with you. Haruhi knows I will always be there for her, in the event you can't be. But I made her aware of my feelings for her, and I know she does not feel the same."

"Thank you, Tamaki." Kyoya gave him a watery smile, and Tamaki lunged forward to hug his best friend tightly.

"But as her father, I can assure you that if you hurt her-"

Kyoya cut him off sharply. "Oh Kami! Ranka! Did anyone tell Haruhi's dad?" He was standing shakily, frantically looking around for the cross-dresser.

"Kyoya. Kyoya! Calm down, before you pass out. Ranka has made aware of her condition, and he said he would come as soon as he could." Tamaki had his hands on Kyoya's shoulders, steadying him as he swayed.

Kyoya sat down heavily, just now noticing how dizzy he was. But his dizziness was nothing compared to the stomach-sinking nausea he felt when one of his top doctors walked out of the doors down the hall wearing a somber expression.

"Fujioka Haruhi?" He asked apprehensively, seeing his boss's son sitting in the waiting room.

The whole group stood as one, silently supporting the once-stoic Kyoya.

"Yes? What is it? Is sh-er…he okay?" Kyoya asked anxiously.

"We know that she is in fact a she. We did the medical examination, remember, sir? As for the young woman, we have some rather concerning news. Is her father here?"

"He will not be able to make it for a while yet. He-" Kyoya was cut off by a loud shout from the doorway.

"HARUHI! Where is my daughter? What has happened to her?" Ranka looked as though he was about to crumble, and at the doctor's next words, he did.

"Fujioka Haruhi's father, I presume?" Ranka could do nothing but nod in answer.

"I am afraid that I have some…troubling news." He paused and looked at the men in front of him, all of which were pale with worry. "Ms. Fujioka is currently in a coma. We had to temporarily paralyze her, as she had an adverse reaction to the benzodiazepines we tried to give her to stop her shivering. You see, shivering increases the body temperature, which in the case of heat stroke, is exactly the opposite of what we want. The last option was to paralyze her and give her mechanical ventilation. Prior to her drug-induced paralyzation, Ms. Fujioka fell into a coma. Her-"

"WHAT?!" Kyoya cried out angrily. "She's going to be okay, right?!"

"Ms. Fujioka's body systems began to shut down due to her prolonged exposure to the heat. However, if you all had not taken immediate action as you had, she may not have made it at all. At this moment, she has about a 50% of waking up, but we do not know when she may do so. She may have visitors, but only a couple at a time. Room 124. I am deeply sorry, sir." And with that, he left the men to their own thoughts.

Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and stepped outside, barely keeping it together.

"Hikaru…have you calmed down? Did Kaoru find you? You two need to come back. Haruhi's in a coma, and she's on a ventilator." He had to hold his phone away from his ear at Hikaru's shriek from the other end. When he heard the dial tone, he snapped his phone shut and walked back in to see a heartbreaking sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the next couple chapters written out, but I would love to get at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter! Let me know what you think, guys and gals! It doesn't take very long! :)<strong>

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! I got EXACTLY 5 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you to all who review and all who favorite and all who follow this story! I'm really glad this story is semi-popular! Either way, here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy! **

***I DO NOT OWN OHSHC*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"Ms. Fujioka's body systems began to shut down due to her prolonged exposure to the heat. However, if you all had not taken immediate action as you had, she may not have made it at all. At this moment, she has about a 50% of waking up, but we do not know when she may do so. She may have visitors, but only a couple at a time. Room 124. I am deeply sorry, sir." And with that, he left the men to their own thoughts.

Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and stepped outside, barely keeping it together.

"Hikaru…have you calmed down? Did Kaoru find you? You two need to come back. Haruhi's in a coma, and she's on a ventilator." He had to hold his phone away from his ear at Hikaru's shriek from the other end. When he heard the dial tone, he snapped his phone shut and walked back in to see a heartbreaking sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

It looked as though Kyoya's body had finally given in, as had Ranka's. The elder man had somehow made it over to the younger one, who was on all fours, having slipped out of his chair. Kyoya seemed like he had been trying to comfort Ranka as best as he could, though his own heart was breaking as well. Unfortunately for Tamaki, he had walked in right as Kyoya's final wall broke down. His best friend, the rock in every struggle they had faced together, let an anguished cry escape his throat as he clutched onto his love's father.

"HARUHI!" He screamed, anguished and heart-broken. Tamaki watched as Kyoya and Ranka held onto each other, whether to comfort the other or to seek comfort from the other. Sobs shook both bodies as they huddled together on the floor.

That was when the reality of the situation hit the blonde Host Club King like a freight train filled with brick-stuffed Usa-chans. His world was crumbling. The doctor had just told them that their Princess, their Haruhi, their _glue_ had a 1 in 2 chance of waking up and seeing them all again.

He hazarded a glance at Honey and Mori. Honey was sobbing as quietly as possible into Mori's chest, and Mori gazed softly at him. Both pairs of men had someone to rely on, and Tamaki felt utterly alone.

Mori, seeming to take inventory of the situation, saw the King in the doorway and motioned for him to join them.

Tamaki gratefully made his way over and plopped into one of the vacated seats, eyes hot with unshed tears. Their family could either be rebuilt or completely shatter with a choice that only Haruhi's body could make.

Ten minutes later, the twins came rushing in, panting for air. No one had had the courage to move to go see their Princess quite yet. When Hikaru saw the normally-icy Shadow King crumpled on the floor, sobbing openly, he knew he had made the right choice. He and Kaoru made their way over to the fallen family.

"So, boss…how bad is it…" Hikaru was almost afraid to ask. He felt Kaoru's fingers lace into his own, and he had a sudden boost of courage. The two red-heads listened intently as their King related the doctor's information to them almost verbatim.

By the time Tamaki was finished, Kaoru and Hikaru's bodies seemed to shake in sync, soft sobs emanating from the pair. Once again, Tamaki felt overwhelmingly lonely, having no one to turn to. That is, until he was engulfed in a hug from the shaking red messes in front of him. The new blob made its way to Mori and Honey, absorbing them as well. Finally, the five of them moved to surround the two men still crying on the floor. They shared a hug, and no one made any move to break it.

The Host Club was a family. A dysfunctional family, yes. But a family nonetheless. And they would have to work together, as a family would, to get through this daunting challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, I know, but I promise the next chapter is much longer! Hang in there for me, y'all! <strong>

**I'm holding the next chapter hostage for 5 reviews! :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Two chapters in one day! I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I was really excited! This chapter is about twice as long as the previous one!  
><strong>

**By the way, you guys ROCK! I really appreciate the reviews you all leave!  
><strong>

**Anywhooo, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

By the time Tamaki was finished, Kaoru and Hikaru's bodies seemed to shake in sync, soft sobs emanating from the pair. Once again, Tamaki felt overwhelmingly lonely, having no one to turn to. That is, until he was engulfed in a hug from the shaking red messes in front of him. The new blob made its way to Mori and Honey, absorbing them as well. Finally, the five of them moved to surround the two men still crying on the floor. They shared a hug, and no one made any move to break it.

The Host Club was a family. A dysfunctional family, yes. But a family nonetheless. And they would have to work together, as a family would, to get through this daunting challenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

A cough interrupted the family from their hug, and the whole group turned their teary eyes to the source of the sound.

"You know you can visit her for the next hour or so, but then visiting hours are going to be over." The doctor from earlier told them nervously.

Tamaki and the twins stood up and brushed themselves off, and Kyoya immediately found himself missing the warmth and comfort they had provided. When Mori and Honey rose as well, Kyoya tightened his grip on Ranka. He sniffed deeply and wiped the tears from his face. If someone could provide strength for Ranka, it would be him.

Kyoya pulled the older man to his feet, and the two of them leaned on each other. They all made their way to Haruhi's hospital room and stopped outside. No one wanted to be the one to turn the handle. No one wanted to be at fault for bringing the heart-breaking sight upon their eyes.

Kyoya was a bit surprised when Honey, practically choking the life out of his Usa-chan, led the pack and inched toward the door. The Ootori heir visibly winced when Honey's short fingers touched the knob. The handle turned, and the door swung open.

Haruhi was pale. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and there were tubes and wires everywhere. The poor girl was dwarfed by all of the machinery around her bed. Kyoya recognized the IV hooked up to her hand, probably to ensure that she did not become too dehydrated. The monitor beside her showed her still elevated heart rate and temperature, both of which were still too high for Kyoya's comfort. The ventilator that she was hooked up to was the only thing keeping her alive, and he knew it. She had had to be paralyzed, so the vent had to be used to compensate for the lost system functions. Haruhi was intubated and essentially surrounded by ice packs to cool her down.

He almost lost his bearings at that point, but he could not afford to break down in front of his friends again. The tension in the room was palpable. No one wanted to believe what they were seeing. Vaguely, he felt Ranka leap from his arms and saw him kneel next to his daughter, grasping her hand.

"Haruhi…my baby girl…how did this happen? Please, sweetheart…don't leave me here all alone. You…you can't…I can't bear to live on this planet without you, honey. Please come back to me. Please…"

"Don't worry, Ranka-san. Haru-chan's a fighter. She's not going to go anywhere. I know it!" Honey said loud enough for the whole room to hear as he walked forward and tucked his bunny beneath Haruhi's left arm. "She'll be fine! Her body just needs a chance to recover."

Mori nodded his confirmation before the two grasped hands and quietly walked out of the room. There would be more time to visit her tomorrow, and now they knew what to expect.

Kaoru and Hikaru shifted awkwardly before Ranka spoke to them. "Boys, I know it's a tough sight to bear. You can go. It's been a long day…but I expect you both back here tomorrow to visit, and I'm sure Ha-Haruhi will be expecting you as well."

The twins nodded solemnly and turned to leave, silently promising to return the following day.

It was then that Tamaki stepped forward to have a word with the grieving father. "Sir…I feel as though this was entirely my fault." Ranka tried to stop him, but he held up a hand. "No, Ranka-san…this is my entire fault. I am the one to blame. You see, I set up the cosplay for the day. I was the one who wanted it to be held outside. It was stupid and reckless for me to do such a thing…I just wanted you to know how incredibly sorry I am for my idiotic judgment."

"Tamaki Suoh. None of this was your fault. Do you hear me? _None_ of this. My daughter is smart, abut sometimes she is not the best at thinking her actions through. In this case, she should have asked for a break, which I am sure you would have provided. She is always trying to push herself too far. This is no one's fault. It was just a horrible mix of circumstances."

"But, sir…I thought of the costumes…"

"And _anyone_ could have objected. But no one did. Go home, Tamaki. Get some good rest and go to school tomorrow. Haruhi and I will be waiting for you and the rest of the Hosts tomorrow afternoon." He smiled sadly. "Now go. I promise you, I do not blame anyone for this. I swear it on my life and on my dear Kotoko's grave."

Tamaki nodded, shaking new tears onto the sterile floor, and stepped forward to hug the man. They may have been at odds with one another for a long time, but now was not the time to bicker about senseless things.

"I will be back tomorrow, Ranka-san. I swear on my life." And with that he swept out of the room, wiping the fresh tears from his face.

Now it was down to Kyoya and Ranka. Having finally noticed that the others had left, Kyoya gave in to his exhaustion. He fell to his knees beside Haruhi's bed, right next to Ranka.

The doctor poked his head in the door. "Fujioka-sama, you may stay overnight if you would like, and I will leave it up to you if you would like company."

Ranka nodded once and looked to the bedraggled boy on his knees next to him. He noticed that Kyoya was muttering something.

"What was that, Kyoya?" He asked, getting down to eye level with the boy.

"Please, Ranka…d-don't make me…don't make me l-leave…" Having said what he needed to say, Kyoya promptly fainted, narrowly missing a collision with one piece of equipment.

"Exhaustion finally caught up with him, huh?" He questioned no one in particular once he had hefted the boy's body onto the couch nearest the bed. "I can see why you picked _this_ one, my dear daughter. Oh, Haruhi…please come back to us…Please…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this installment of <span>Heat Stroke<span>! **

**The next chapter is being held hostage for 10 reviews this time. Or 10 favorites. Or 10 follows...or any combination of these! :)  
><strong>

**I have the chapters for the next three or four days already set out! I'm trying not to drag it out, but I want to make sure I hit all of the hosts in this story...and by the way! The pairing has been changed...it kind of morphed into KyoxHaru... :p  
><strong>

**See y'all next time!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! So I got a review asking me to write the next chapter because I wanted to and to not hold it for ransom...and I gotta say, I was going to post this today like it or not...haha I write the chapter and get so excited about the next one that I end up posting it anyway! **

**So I will no longer be holding chapters for ransom. You may review if you wish (and I hope you do! :) )  
><strong>

**Anywhoozles, please enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

Ranka nodded once and looked to the bedraggled boy on his knees next to him. He noticed that Kyoya was muttering something.

"What was that, Kyoya?" He asked, getting down to eye level with the boy.

"Please, Ranka…d-don't make me…don't make me l-leave…" Having said what he needed to say, Kyoya promptly fainted, narrowly missing a collision with one piece of equipment.

"Exhaustion finally caught up with him, huh?" He questioned no one in particular once he had hefted the boy's body onto the couch nearest the bed. "I can see why you picked _this_ one, my dear daughter. Oh, Haruhi…please come back to us…Please…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

The next morning, Kyoya woke up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar couch, but when he looked around, the events of the previous day slammed into him, making his head reel.

Sometime during the night, a nurse had come in and removed the ice packs, paralyzing drug IV, and the ventilator. Haruhi was still intubated and still had an IV in her arm. Tubes and wires still ran all over the small girl, and Kyoya felt immediately guilty for her situation. He stood up much too fast and, his head still spinning, Kyoya walked over to Haruhi's bed and lightly shook Ranka's shoulder.

"Hmm, Haruhi…no-what?" Ranka bolted up as he woke frightfully.

"Good morning, Ranka." Kyoya rasped, his tone indicating that there was nothing 'good' about this particular morning.

"Any change?" He asked timidly.

"None…she's off the vent, and they don't need to paralyze her anymore. It looks like the only thing keeping her from us is…well…her."

Ranka nodded numbly and moved to get up. "I suppose I should get to work. And _you_ need to get to school, Kyoya."

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't think I can manage today at school. I can hardly keep myself standing as it is, and I'm achy from that couch…"

Well…it wasn't a total lie. He _was_ achy, and he _did_ have a hard time keeping himself upright. However, the real reason behind not wanting to go was because he did not want to leave Haruhi. He did not want to face the location of the incident, and he did not want to hear the whispers of accusation he was sure to receive.

Ranka shrugged and reluctantly picked up his jacket. He brushed past Kyoya, patting his shoulder on the way out.

"Did you hear me yesterday when I was talking to the bumbling blonde idiot?"

"Which part…"

"Kyoya, _I_ do not blame you or _anyone_ for what happened. Do you understand? And I don't want _you_ to blame _yourself_."

Kyoya said nothing, and Ranka took it as his cue to leave. He had one foot out the door before Kyoya spoke. "Have you ever felt as though there was _more_ you could have done to prevent a situation?"

There was a pregnant pause until Ranka mused, "Every single day."

Kyoya turned to face the man in time to see a tear slide down his cheek as he turned and walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm ending it there! I just really love Ranka! He's an emotional roller coaster, and he's so fun to write about! Sorry, all...but I promise to post the next chapter by tonight! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this installment!  
><strong>

**See y'all tonight!  
><strong>

**P.S. (and this is important!) I am going to be bringing Yoshio Ootori in soon...should I make him a meanie or a nice person? (I have ideas for both paths!) THE READERS DECIDE!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! As promised, the next installment. I was really excited to post this! I wrote...a LOT for this one! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I also want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They really do mean a lot to me! This is now my most popular story as far as views and reviews go! It's also my longest and my closest to being finished!  
><strong>

**Anywho, please enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

Ranka shrugged and reluctantly picked up his jacket. He brushed past Kyoya, patting his shoulder on the way out.

"Did you hear me yesterday when I was talking to the bumbling blonde idiot?"

"Which part…"

"Kyoya, _I_ do not blame you or _anyone_ for what happened. Do you understand? And I don't want _you_ to blame _yourself_."

Kyoya said nothing, and Ranka took it as his cue to leave. He had one foot out the door before Kyoya spoke. "Have you ever felt as though there was _more_ you could have done to prevent a situation?"

There was a pregnant pause until Ranka mused, "Every single day."

Kyoya turned to face the man in time to see a tear slide down his cheek as he turned and walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And now...<em>**

Tamaki Suoh was known for his effervescent personality. He was always carefree, gleeful, and bursting with new ideas and energy. So when he trudged into Ouran High School wearing the signature uniform, tousled blonde hair, and a deep-set frown, it was cause for worry.

When other students saw him and tried to ask what was wrong, he did not even have the energy to smile and assure them that it was nothing. Even if he could have pretended, he would have felt awful without putting his whole heart into it.

Tamaki slowly made his way to Music Room #3 and sat down on one of the many couches, preferring the quiet sanctuary to the bustling hallways.

Everywhere he looked, he saw Haruhi. Looking at the changing rooms, he saw Haruhi's feet as she tried to wriggle into the cosplay of the day, complaining about the "rich bastards and their fancy clothes." He looked to the kitchen and saw Haruhi preparing the tea with a bright smile on her face as she chatted with a customer who had been all too eager to help her. When he looked at the couch she normally occupied, he saw Haruhi rolling her eyes as the twins brought their "Brotherly Love" antics over to her area.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Takashi Morinozuka was a rock, and everyone knew it. He always seemed so put together and well-groomed. He was known as Honey's protector. So when he made his way through the gates of Ouran High School with dark circles under his eyes and his tie askew, those who knew him knew there was a problem.

He had not gone to pick Honey up this morning, as the shorter boy had requested some alone time. Needless to say, Mori missed the boy's bubbly talk. When the two had spoken earlier, neither could muster any attempt at cheerful conversation.

Mori slowly made his way to Music Room #3. No one could bother him and ask him what was wrong while he was in the solitude of the room. When he got there, he saw the top of a blonde head, and, for a fleeting moment, he thought it was Honey. His heart sank just a little bit when he noticed it was in fact his other blonde friend.

He too saw Haruhi everywhere he looked: Haruhi asking if he needed anything; Haruhi asking if he was okay because he had been extra-silent that day; Haruhi laying on one of the far couches, her body racked with harsh coughs; Haruhi's smile; Haruhi's eyes…Sighing heavily, he sat himself in one of the comfy chairs across from the Host Club King.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was the epitome of "man-child," but everyone loved him for it. The cuteness of his random floating flowers was only exceeded by the adorable pout he had learned and mastered over the years. However, when he got to Ouran High School, his eyes were dull, his Usa-chan was missing (having given it to Haruhi), and his voice lacked the excited highness as before.

He had told Mori he wanted some alone time, but in reality, he did not think he could bear to look anyone in the eyes. Honey felt as though he were to blame for Haruhi's condition, as he had kept her running back and forth in the heat to accommodate him.

Honey slowly made his way to Music Room #3. He needed a place where he could curl up and cry without anyone questioning or bothering him. Honey did not want to be comforted; he wanted to allow himself to hurt for Haruhi, for the other Hosts, for Ranka, for _himself_. He pushed the doors open and started when he saw Mori and Tamaki slumped in comfortable chairs and sofas around a table. Softly sighing, Honey plonked himself in the chair that sat next to his cousin.

Haruhi's face flashed in his mind for the thousandth time that morning, and he allowed a quiet sob to escape him. One second, she was sitting on the windowsill studying for an upcoming exam. The next second, she was wiping leftover crumbs off of Honey's cheeks. Then he saw her again, offering to fix a small tear in Usa-chan's belly. She had wiped away his tears and took out a small sewing kit. Usa-chan had been fixed in less than 10 minutes. Now Haruhi was holding Usa-chan once more, and Honey vaguely wondered whether or not Haruhi could feel the plush toy under her arm.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaoru Hitachiin was always the more sensible of the twins. He hated that no one had ever been able to tell he and his brother apart, not even their own parents. Even still, he and Hikaru did _everything_ together. In fact, today was the first day in…well…probably their whole lives that they had not arrived at Ouran High School together. Not only had they not arrived together, but Kaoru was sporting a light scruff. His golden eyes were glassy, and his clothes were completely wrinkled.

People began to murmur about the halved twins. What had happened? Had there been a fight? Where was Haruhi? And Hikaru? Were either of them sick? One girl, a regular tried to say good morning to the boy, but they were coldly brushed off. Kaoru merely continued to walk.

Kaoru slowly made his way to Music Room #3. He did not remember the journey, and he suspected that his feet had led him here. There was still an hour to go until classes began, and Kaoru needed time to think. When the doors opened, there were no rose petals, no wind, no welcoming hosts…just complete and utter silence. He saw the Host Club King, the loli-shota, and wild type host lounging around a table. No one said anything as Kaoru walked over to the group and sat next to Tamaki. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could stop seeing Haruhi…

Her essence was everywhere. He saw her blushing madly when the he and Hikaru had licked crumbs off of her face. He saw Haruhi blushing for another reason; she had come to school with a high fever and had only gotten worse through the day. Kaoru saw Haruhi berating him for the skimpy dress he had sent to her house. He almost chuckled when she spat the words, "he made me _wear_ it." The Host Club would never be the same without her. Kaoru wanted…_needed_ Haruhi to get better. He felt selfish, because he wanted her to get better to end his own pain and suffering. They needed their family back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hikaru Hitachiin was less rational than his brother. He followed his gut rather than his brain in 90% of his decisions. Hikaru and Kaoru may have been twins, but they were their own people. He hated being mistaken for Kaoru, because he _knew_ that there had to be a way to tell them apart. The first time their mother had mixed them up, Kaoru had cried, and Hikaru had punched everything in sight. People were shocked to see him step onto the Ouran High School campus 10 minutes after his brother, looking even more distressed than Kaoru had.

One poor soul, the same girl who had tried to talk to Kaoru, stumbled into him, nearly sending him to the floor. Hikaru did not spare an apology, nor did he pay attention to hers. He could practically feel the eyes boring into the back of his head as people whispered about the entire Host Club's attitudes today.

Hikaru slowly made his way to Music Room #3, feeling as though a magnet was pulling him there. He needed to be around Haruhi without actually being around her. Yes, he loved his brother and he appreciated the sacrifice he was making for Hikaru. But he still loved Haruhi. He needed to get his feelings in order without her being physically present.

The visions overwhelmed the boy as he walked into the room. He saw the rest of the hosts, sans Haruhi and Kyoya, and slowly made his way over to them. He sat next to Kaoru and linked hands with him. The memories were flooding his mind, some sweet, some painful. He remembered Haruhi rolling her eyes and having a bored sigh as she easily told the twins apart. He saw Haruhi tripping over her own two feet to hug him in relief after he had gone on another tantrum. He saw her huddled under the very table they were now crowded around as a thunderstorm raged outside during the school day. Whether Hikaru liked it or not, he would never be able to stop loving Haruhi, and he needed her to yell at him for making her try on barely-there swim suits. He needed to hear her sigh exasperatedly as she explained for the umpteenth time that she was not, in fact, a toy. Most of all, he just needed her to be okay, whether she was with him in the end or not.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kyoya Ootori was always known for his cold, calculating demeanor. The glint from his glasses could make a rock pee its pants. He was the one in charge of the finances for everything the club did, and truth be told, he only increased Haruhi's debt to keep her from leaving them, from leaving _him_. Kyoya was _never_ late for _anything_, so when he did not show up at Ouran High School that day, people whispered…or so he imagined they would. Petty teenagers with nothing to worry about but the private lives of others…

Now, Kyoya stood just outside Haruhi's room, waiting for the doctor to complete her checkup so that he could go back in and be by her once more. He held a full cup of cold black coffee, having had no desire to drink the concoction.

Kyoya quickly made his way back to Hospital Room #124. The outlook was bleak. Haruhi showed no progress toward waking up. Kyoya took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. No one else was in the room, and he honestly preferred it that way. If he had another episode, he would rather be alone.

Memories of the woman in question flashed in Kyoya's mind. He saw her trying to fathom how many zeroes were in the amount of debt she owed after breaking the vase. Chuckling lightly, he saw Haruhi trying to figure out which bathroom to use during the school day. Haruhi was in almost every memory he had of high school. Haruhi trying to read a book and walk, and consequently, almost falling down the stairs. Haruhi singing awfully to a catchy pop song that had come on the radio. Haruhi growing red in fury after yet another debt increase.

He needed Haruhi in his life. She was the only one who had tried to understand him. Haruhi pulled him out of his cold shell to the point that he was almost comfortable smiling -not smirking- in public. Despite Ranka's previous assurance, Kyoya still blamed himself entirely for Haruhi's predicament. He should have acted on his suspicions when he saw her begin to sweat…or the next time he had seen her…when he no longer saw the sheen of sweat on her brow…he was going into the _medical_ field, for Kami's sake!

Kyoya laid his head on Haruhi's bed and closed his eyes, one more tear leaking out and falling onto the crisp sheets. She had to come back to him. He needed her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ryouji Fujioka was known for his fiery personality. He always did his tasks with 500% of his soul. Sometimes, he felt bad, thinking that his daughter was ashamed of his cross-dressing. He had worked so hard to be both the mother and the father to his little girl, and he blamed himself for her boyish habits. Not only did she not have a mother, her father was a cross-dresser. What kind of message did that send to his baby girl? He passed the gates of Ouran High School, aching to make sure the other boys did not blame themselves for his daughter.

He got home and kicked off his shoes as he made his way to his room to get ready for work. Ranka wished he could just stay by his daughter's side the whole day, but he was going to need to work to pay Haruhi's hospital bill. Her stay in the Ootori hospital would not be cheap.

Ranka slowly made his way out of Apartment #5. Getting into the car, he turned off the radio and allowed himself time to think. Those poor boys were hurting almost as much as he was. _Kyoya_ was hurting possibly _more_ than Ranka was. He could tell that the boy was in love with his daughter, and he silently thanked Kami that a sensible, kind, strong man was pining after Haruhi, rather than one without ambitions, one who cared only about himself.

He thought about Haruhi. When she was a baby, she had always looked at him with such love. She never judged him for his job, and she never voiced any blame to him for her mother's death. Haruhi always cooked for him. He saw her in the apron Kotoko had worn and felt a pang of panic. Ranka did not think he could handle the loss of both women in his life. Haruhi's smile as she told him about her crazy day at the Host Club flashed through his mind. How she put up with those crazy boys was beyond him. He remembered one moment in particular that he would always hold dear. One day, about a half a year after Haruhi started at Ouran, he had come home early and heard the radio on and Haruhi _singing_. She was not bad when she actually tried to sing well, he mused. Ranka had seen his daughter get excited as one song progressed into the next. _Listen mom! It's your favorite song! _She had picked up her mother's picture frame and proceeded to dance around the house with it. Haruhi was never one for dancing or singing, especially not on the anniversaries of her mother's death.

At the time, Ranka saw it as a defense mechanism, but now he saw that she was finally at peace with the incident. She had the best support system she could ever have, and he knew the boys were to thank for this amazing accomplishment. They all helped each other through the tough times. Ranka needed Haruhi to come back, not just for him but also for the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! And that's all for today! I cannot promise a chapter for tomorrow, because it's taking me a little bit. Also, I've thought about my Yoshio Ootori question! I really can't wait to bring him in (either the next chapter or the one after that)! <strong>

**See y'all later!  
><strong>

**P.S. Please review if you'd like! I really do appreciate them!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! I would just like to say that, yes! Kyoya is OOC. I made him that way so that the story would work. There will be more concerning his blossoming personality later! **

**Please enjoy this small chapter, while I go write the next one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

At the time, Ranka saw it as a defense mechanism, but now he saw that she was finally at peace with the incident. She had the best support system she could ever have, and he knew the boys were to thank for this amazing accomplishment. They all helped each other through the tough times. Ranka needed Haruhi to come back, not just for him but also for the boys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

The Host Club sat around the table, all of them still deep in thought. No one even heard the bell ring. Or maybe they had and just paid it no mind. Ten minutes later, Tamaki broke the silence.

"I think…I think we should talk about this. It might be good to get it all out while we can."

The others nodded in agreement, knowing that now was as good a time as any and no one was focused enough to attend class today.

"I guess I always knew it wouldn't be me." Tamaki said dejectedly. "Ranka and I don't get along very well…that's no secret…and Haruhi and I are…well…we're _too_ different. She and I wouldn't be able to last for a week before she would pull my tongue out of my butt…"

"Tama-chan…I was in love with Haru-chan at one point too…But then I realized that she is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had in my life…my own mother doesn't even pay attention to me…Haru-chan does. She _cares_ about _all _of us…probably a bit _too_ much…"

"Without Haruhi, I don't think I would even feel comfortable talking to anyone but Mitsukuni. I always thought that people only saw me as an accessory to him, but Haruhi sees me for me. She can see the parts of me that no one else can. Somehow, she can always tell when something is wrong. I love her as I would a sister, and I don't think I would even be here right now without her. Before she ran across us, I was considering running away or just ending it. You would be surprised how many people overlook someone as tall as me…" Everyone's eyes went wide at Mori's admission. Haruhi, without knowing it, had saved his life.

"Haruhi was the first person to see us for our individual selves, not as a pair. She understood me, and she saw that, while I would do anything for Hikaru, I sometimes need time to think about myself. Haruhi is the sister I always wanted. For a little bit, I thought I was in love with her, but it turns out, I was just amazed that someone who became friends with us _by chance_ could have such a huge impact on our lives. She amazed me, but when I found out Hikaru liked her, I wanted nothing more than Haruhi to be _out_ of our lives. I hated her with every fiber of my being, and I wanted her gone. Even yesterday I woke up with some contempt towards her…now, I just…I feel guilty…"

"The first time Haruhi played the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game, I knew she was something else. She didn't bat an eyelash when answering, and she didn't even budge when we told her she was wrong. I know I can be rash and hard to deal with sometimes, but she and Kaoru are the only people willing to talk it out with me until I feel better. I don't think I will ever stop loving Haruhi, but…there will be others in the future, I hope." Hikaru squeezed his brother's hand, as if trying to draw strength from it.

Tamaki spoke up next. "I just feel like I'm completely to blame for this…I chose the stupid costumes…"

"_You're_ at fault?" Kaoru shot back.

"_We_ said we ought to have it outside on such a beautiful day," Hikaru joined in.

"Never mind the temperature!" They both finished together.

"I kept Haru-chan running back and forth to serve the two of us…" Honey whispered sadly.

"_We _kept her running…" Mori gently corrected.

"There has to be something we can do for her…and for Ranka-san…" Kaoru suggested, and suddenly there was an uproar in the room as everyone began to throw out ideas for what to do.

Suggestions of flowers, cards, cakes, plush toys, and even decorating the hospital room she currently occupied floated in the air between the boys as they began to get excited about the possibilities.

Their excitement was shattered when a shrill whistle interrupted them. Five pairs of eyes turned to the door, and five pairs of eyes widened at seeing Headmaster Suoh standing there.

"F-Father! I can explain…we-we were g-going to go to c-class but…we…we lost track of time…" Tamaki tried to make his father believe him, but there was really no need.

"Tamaki, calm down. I half expected you all to be at the hospital already."

"Y-You did? But we're skipping class…"

"And you've got a friend in the hospital. Let's just say that when the attendance gets to me and the names of _everyone_ in the Host Club are mixed in with some other students' names, it gets a bit worrying. I'm giving you all today and tomorrow away from school without consequences; however, any further absences will need to be handled individually." With that, the headmaster winked and exited Music Room #3.

"What..." Hikaru started.

"Just…" Kaoru continued.

"_Happened_?" Both asked.

"You heard what he said! Let's go visit Haru-chan!" Honey was bubbling over in excitement. Someone had to lighten the mood, why not him?

"We should finish planning first." Tamaki reminded the group. They sat back and continued to discuss what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a filler chapter, sorry! <strong>

**P.S. Yoshio is coming in in the next chapter! 3 Can't wait!  
><strong>

**See y'all then!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Two chapters in one day? Am I crazy? Mayhaps...or maybe I'm just super excited! I was going to wait to post this, but I hope you all like it. Yoshio is going to be so much fun to write!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"And you've got a friend in the hospital. Let's just say that when the attendance gets to me and the names of _everyone_ in the Host Club are mixed in with some other students' names, it gets a bit worrying. I'm giving you all today and tomorrow away from school without consequences; however, any further absences will need to be handled individually." With that, the headmaster winked and exited Music Room #3.

"What..." Hikaru started.

"Just…" Kaoru continued.

"_Happened_?" Both asked.

"You heard what he said! Let's go visit Haru-chan!" Honey was bubbling over in excitement. Someone had to lighten the mood, why not him?

"We should finish planning first." Tamaki reminded the group. They sat back and continued to discuss what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

Kyoya sat in the spacious hospital room, weakly massaging Haruhi's hand. He needed Haruhi to wake up so that he could sleep through the night without being plagued by her ghostly visage, blaming him for her current state. Black rings surrounded his bloodshot eyes, which were constantly threatening to close. He was sure that he smelled awful, seeing as he had not had a shower or changed out of his clothes since Haruhi had been brought in.

Aside from the nurses dropping in at random intervals to check on the girl and attempt to make Kyoya eat _something_, he had been alone with Haruhi since Ranka had left. Yet another tear slid down his face, and Kyoya instantly felt ashamed. What if his father had seen any of his displays earlier? It was a well-known fact that an Ootori _never_ showed emotion. Beyond the occasional evil smirk or glint of his glasses, Kyoya was taught never to show emotion.

Kyoya heaved a frustrated sigh before reaching up to wipe the wetness from his face. There was no way he would let his father see him like this, and there was no doubt in his mind that Yoshio would be visiting soon, as it _was_ and Ootori hospital. He knew that there was no merit in liking or pursuing Haruhi, but he also knew that his father had a soft spot for the girl. Though he could not fathom why, Kyoya knew it was for the best.

He returned his attention to the woman in front of him. Kyoya could not deny that she was beautiful. Haruhi's short hair perfectly advertised her somewhat rebellious personality. He longed to see the mischievous glint in her eyes as she plotted the demise of one of the twins or the annoying blonde who had the nerve to call her his daughter. Kyoya loved the way Haruhi's cheeks would stain pink when she was embarrassed about the latest cosplay. Now that he was thinking of it, he saw that Haruhi's cheeks were bright pink now. Were they so flushed before, or was it something to be concerned with? Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there was sweat on her forehead. The oxygen mask on her face was completely clouded as she began to hyperventilate.

Kyoya's nimble fingers found their way to the call button and wasted no time in pushing it. Seconds later, two nurses rushed into the room, expecting the worst. When they saw the condition Haruhi was in, they immediately rushed out to find ice packs.

"She's got a fever…39°C (about 102°F). It might just be a slight relapse." One nurse calmly explained to him.

Kyoya stoically nodded, as he continued to watch the girl, now surrounded with ice packs.

"Let us know when her fever breaks, and we'll do another check up on her." The nurses left the room, leaving Kyoya with Haruhi once more.

"Don't scare me like that, Haruhi. If the stress doesn't kill me before you wake up, it'll be a freaking miracle!" He told her, laying his head next to her hand. The excitement sapped any energy he may have had, and his eyes finally closed.

-I was going to leave it there…but it was _much_ too short for my liking…you're welcome!—

_Kyoya was walking through a black space, much like every other time he closed his eyes lately. Ahead of him was a small grove of sakura trees, and seeing no other way to go, Kyoya headed towards them. An ethereal vision of Haruhi Fujioka stood before him, dressed in a white flowing dress and a simple white ribbon choker. _

_ "Come closer, Kyoya." She whispered, giggling at his hesitance. "I won't bite…hard…"_

_ He slowly made his way towards her and noticed a pained frown make its way to her face as she collapsed onto the inky black ground. _

_ "Haruhi!" He tried to scream, but the words made no sound as he rushed towards her. When he reached her body, he pulled her into his lap, watching in sick fascination as her head lolled to the side. _

_Suddenly, her neck snapped her head back towards him so fast he was sure she had given herself whiplash. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but deep, inky pits. _

"_You did this, Kyoya. This is all your fault. You could have told them it was a bad idea. I know you checked the temperature that day. You are the reason I am here and not at school. The others blame you, whether they admit it or not. You're in charge of the Host Club, and you could have saved me. You always keep an eye on everybody, and don't think I haven't noticed you've been watching me a lot lately. I know you saw me getting worn out."_

"_H-Haruhi…I don't-"_

_"I blame you, Kyoya. I know this was all your fault. And my dad blames you too. He may have told you otherwise, but he blames you more than anyone else in this matter."_

_ "But Haruhi, I-"_

_ "Save it, Kyoya. I hate you…" She spoke venomously before falling completely limp in his arms. _

_ "Haruhi? Haruhi! Come on, Haruhi! Wake up!" He shook her lightly, trying to arouse the girl. To his shock, she began to disintegrate. As her ashes whirled past his head, he heard the continuing whisper of her final words. _

Kyoya bolted up, sweat beading on his forehead. _I blame you, Kyoya. I hate you._ Her voice rang in his ears, haunting him as he tried to get his heartbeat back under control. His wild eyes fell upon her still form on the bed, and he sighed seeing she was still there with him.

His heart was finally back under control until…

"Hello, Kyoya."

Kyoya's heart nearly ripped out of his chest as Yoshio Ootori's cold voice reached his ears.

"F-Father. What are you doing here?" Kyoya's grip on his mask was quickly failing him.

"Well, it _is_ my hospital, is it not?"

"So you're here to check up on the staff then?" Kyoya was growing impatient.

"I heard you did not make it to school this morning, and I was hoping to find you here. I have something very important to discuss with you concerning Miss Fujioka."

"What is it?"

"Well, I spoke to her father on the phone earlier, and broke the bad news to him. Unfortunately, if she remains in this coma for longer than two weeks, we have no choice but to move her to a different hospital."

"What?! Father, you can't seriously expect me to believe that!" Kyoya's hold had completely slipped, shattered, broken into a billion pieces.

"I am sorry, son. But I cannot have her taking up an extra bed that could be used for someone in worse condition if she continues to remain in this state." Yoshio's face remained stoic.

"You act like this is all her fault! Like it's her fault she's in a coma!" Kyoya was beyond angry now. He was infuriated, incensed.

"She has two weeks to wake up, Kyoya."

"And there's nothing you can do?" Kyoya sighed dejectedly. Some small part of him held on to the hope that this was some cruel joke.

"No. I am so sorry, son. If she doesn't wake up in two weeks' time, she will either be moved to another hospital or her father will make the call to end it."

"But two weeks is nothing! It isn't nearly long enough!"

"Kyoya. My hands are tied. You know that I care for her too, but I cannot do anything about this. I am truly sorry." He left the room, and Kyoya fell back into his chair numbly.

_Two weeks…_

Outside the door, Yoshio Ootori smiled the cunning Ootori smile and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ranka? It's done."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that! Hooooo, boy! Yoshio is going to be a lot of fun in the upcoming chapters! He's in league with Ranka, it seems...what have they got in store?<strong>

**Tune in next time to find out!  
><strong>

**Ja ne! 3  
><strong>


	14. This is Important!

Hello to all of my faithful readers! This is a quick little note for everyone out there, and I promise there will be two nice chapters up today (already written and everything!)!

HOWEVER,

I feel as though I need to tell you guys a few things...

1. I _warned_ everyone that Kyoya was going to be majorly OOC. If you cannot handle a crying Kyoya, then leave now, because there will be more of it. Can't handle it or don't like it? Leave, please. Otherwise, do not complain.

2. I did not write the summary for fun. I meant it when I said no flames. Telling me that "Begging is tacky." is not kind at all. It is MY story, and I will decide how it goes and what happens. If you do not like aspects of my story, please keep them to yourself. I happen to enjoy writing this story, and I find it insulting that people cannot respect my only wish. From here on out, do NOT flame this story or I will not allow you to review it in the future.

I apologize, y'all...I just need to get this out there for all of my readers to see. To those of you who favorite and review my story kindly, I truly do appreciate you! I try to keep you all in mind when I post each chapter! :)

**I would also like to wish a very happy (and slightly belated) birthday to a reviewer by the name of SANNA ROSE! Thank you for reviewing my story, and I hope your birthday was a happy one! :)**

****I will be posting the next two chapters, which I may condense into one chapter, this evening! See you all then! :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey all! I just wanted to apologize for my previous rant. I am truly sorry for blurting out all of that! Anyway, I would really like to thank DannisaurLove98, Kayla-Sam7621, and one of our Guest readers for reviewing on my non-chapter. I really appreciate the support! You guys all rock, and it really means a lot to me to see that you guys support me as well as this story! **

**Here is the first chapter of the two that I promised! I decided not to merge the two chapters, because I like where this particular chapter ends, haha!  
><strong>

**Anywho, please enjoy, and thank you all so much for your support! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"No. I am so sorry, son. If she doesn't wake up in two weeks' time, she will either be moved to another hospital or her father will make the call to end it."

"But two weeks is nothing! It isn't nearly long enough!"

"Kyoya. My hands are tied. You know that I care for her too, but I cannot do anything about this. I am truly sorry." He left the room, and Kyoya fell back into his chair numbly.

_Two weeks…_

Outside the door, Yoshio Ootori smiled the cunning Ootori smile and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ranka? It's done."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

Kyoya's head was reeling. He only had two more weeks in which to somehow awaken Haruhi. There was no way he would allow a lesser hospital to lay their hands on the girl. He _had_ to get her to wake up…soon. Leaning forward in his chair, he put his mouth right next to her ear.

"Please wake up, Haruhi. Come back to us. I know you can hear me, you stubborn girl. You've got to wake up." He pulled back to look at her face. She did not even stir.

The young Ootori leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face and hoping this was all some crazy dream. He glanced at the monitor next to Haruhi and saw that her temperature was slightly lower than normal, so he removed the ice packs and pulled her blanket up to her chin before calling in the nurses once again.

When they walked in, he walked out. It was like clockwork, and it was what he had become accustomed to after so many hours in the hospital. As he waited in the hallway, he saw some familiar faces heading towards him.

"What are you guys doing out of school?" He asked, not caring to hear the answer.

"Kyoya, mon ami. No offense, but you look like shit. Have you slept _at all_ since you've been here?" Tamaki asked, ignoring Kyoya's question.

"I can't…every time I close my eyes, I see her face. I see her blaming me for all of this. She always tells me that you all blame me, she blames me, and Ranka blames me. It's irrational, I know, but _I_ blame me…"

"Kyo-chan, I know Haru-chan would never blame you for this. And we sure as hell don't blame you for this either. It wasn't your fault, Kyo-chan." Honey butted in.

"Excuse me? The check-up is over. Thank you for letting us know that she was doing better." A nurse approached the group and nodded to Kyoya.

"What does he mean, 'better?'" Hikaru asked, suddenly becoming frantic.

"Haruhi developed a high fever earlier today, so they had to work to bring it back down." Kyoya did not stick around to provide more of a response as he headed back into the room and sat back in his chair.

"Kyoya, have you even _left_ the hospital?" Kaoru asked, scrunching up his nose at the faint stench emanating from his friend.

When Kyoya shook his head 'no,' Tamaki dragged him to the door.

"What the fuck are you doing, Suoh?" Kyoya growled.

"You need a hot shower, a good meal, and a long nap. And so that I can make sure all of that happens, you're coming back to my place." Tamaki wrestled him out the door.

"Look, dumbass. I need to be here at all times! What happens if Haruhi wakes up? What if I'm not here? What if-"

"What if she dies because she inhales your stench?" Tamaki quipped, earning him a swift punch to the jaw.

"Don't. Even. _Joke_. About. That." Kyoya growled, as Tamaki sat on the floor nursing his jaw.

"Okay, I apologize. I shouldn't have said that. But can we please go. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back."

Kyoya reluctantly nodded, looking longingly at the rest of the hosts.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of her, Kyo-chan!" Honey assured him as he closed the door.

"She's in good hands, mon ami." Tamaki gently steered Kyoya away from the room and down to an awaiting limo.

The ride to the Suoh mansion was silent until Kyoya spoke up softly. "Tamaki…I…I'm really sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I had no right to punch you…"

"No worries, mon ami!" Tamaki grinned, though a purple bruise splashed across the left side of his face.

Kyoya cradled his right hand in his left, averting his eyes from his best friend. How could he have _done _that? Tamaki was his best friend, and he had only been trying to lighten the mood. He was so ashamed of himself, and he knew Tamaki would be upset with him but not to his face. Tamaki probably even blamed Kyoya for Haruhi's current condition.

The car came to a stop at a sprawling mansion, and Tamaki got out, leading Kyoya into the house. After Tamaki showed Kyoya where everything was, the latter made a beeline for the bathroom. He peeled off his filthy, sweat-covered uniform and tossed it into the hamper in the corner before climbing into the shower. The hot water felt good against his skin, and Kyoya soon became lost in his thoughts.

At least when he was in the shower, he would not be judged for letting some tears escape. He thought about Haruhi, _all his fault_. He thought about the flourishing bruise on Tamaki's jaw, _all his fault._ He thought about his father's inability to bend the rule, which he had incidentally never heard of, _somehow his entire fault. _ Every situation that came up in his mind seemed to be his fault, and this caused more tears to leak from his eyes. This was so unlike him, so _un-_Kyoya. Yelling at people, crying, hitting, fighting back, losing his cool. What the hell was going on with him lately? Ever since he had discovered his feelings for Haruhi, about two weeks ago, he was slowly becoming less impassive.

Before he knew it, the water was freezing. Kyoya quickly washed his hair and body and jumped out of the frigid water. He toweled himself off and slipped into a fluffy bathrobe, the only clothing in the room. Once he made his way to the guest room, Kyoya had every intention of changing into new clothing, but he sat down on the king-sized bed first. Soon, sitting led to laying, and laying led to sleeping.

That was how Tamaki found him, nearly an hour later, sleeping soundly on his back in a fluffy white bathrobe, the lower halves of his legs dangling off the side of the bed. He chuckled lightly and walked over to his best friend.

"Kyoya…Kyoooooya!" Tamaki cooed, trying to rouse his friend just enough to put him into a more comfortable position.

Kyoya stirred but did not awaken, and Tamaki hooked his arm under his friend's back just enough to pull the comforter down. He swiftly picked the man up and slid him under the sheets before pulling the comforter back up to his neck. Tamaki smiled softly at his friend before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The next chapter is up, and I'll be posting the following chapter soon! Hope you all enjoyed this installment and watching Kyoya slowly lose his grip. It's going to get worse before it gets better. <strong>

**See you all in the next chapter! Feel free to review if you would like! :)  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey again! Here is the next chapter, as promised! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

Before he knew it, the water was freezing. Kyoya quickly washed his hair and body and jumped out of the frigid water. He toweled himself off and slipped into a fluffy bathrobe, the only clothing in the room. Once he made his way to the guest room, Kyoya had every intention of changing into new clothing, but he sat down on the king-sized bed first. Soon, sitting led to laying, and laying led to sleeping.

That was how Tamaki found him, nearly an hour later, sleeping soundly on his back in a fluffy white bathrobe, the lower halves of his legs dangling off the side of the bed. He chuckled lightly and walked over to his best friend.

"Kyoya…Kyoooooya!" Tamaki cooed, trying to rouse his friend just enough to put him into a more comfortable position.

Kyoya stirred but did not awaken, and Tamaki hooked his arm under his friend's back just enough to pull the comforter down. He swiftly picked the man up and slid him under the sheets before pulling the comforter back up to his neck. Tamaki smiled softly at his friend before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

It was nearing 8 PM before Kyoya awoke. The first thing he was aware of was the fluffy material covering his body. The next thing he was aware of was the light weight on top of him that was keeping him warm. The third thing he was aware of was that this was not the hospital, and Haruhi was not in the room with him. His eyes shot open, and he sat straight up in bed. He did not remember how he got here or even where _here_ was. Kyoya's breathing became erratic as he frantically fought the comforter off of him and landed with a thump on the floor.

"H-Haruhi…" He muttered as he scoured the room for clothes to wear so that he could go out and find said girl.

Tamaki was wandering past his friend's room when he heard a loud thump form inside the room. He flung open the door and nearly gasped at what he saw. Kyoya was sprawled on the floor in front of the closet muttering Haruhi's name. His eyes were glassy, and he was frantically clawing at the carpet as though trying to sit himself up.

"Kyoya. Kyoya! Kyoya, look at me." Tamaki shook his shoulders and sharply turned Kyoya's chin towards him. "C'mon! Snap out of it."

"T-Tamaki? Where am I?" He asked, his voice carrying a note of confusion.

"At my mansion. Remember? I brought you here for a shower, a nap, and a nice meal."

In that instant, the memories flashed back into Kyoya's mind, and he nodded numbly. "How long was I out?"

"Well you stopped running the shower at around 10:30, and you've been asleep pretty much since then. So, the shower is a check, the nap is a go. How about we find you some clothes and get something besides hospital coffee in you?" Tamaki spoke to Kyoya as if he were a child, and at any other time, Kyoya would have been infuriated, but right now, he needed a calm, level-headed friend, not the loudmouthed blonde King.

Twenty minutes later, Kyoya walked down the stairs in loose fitting warm-ups and a tight short-sleeved T-shirt, looking to all the world as if he was never born into money. Tamaki greeted him in the kitchen with a warm bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup, made by one of the maids of course, and some hot tea.

Kyoya slurped down the soup in an instant and moved to grasp the tea cup. "What time is it?"

"It's just about 8:30 PM."

Kyoya sprayed a mouthful of tea across the table. "I have to get back to Haruhi!"

"Mon ami, calm down. The others would have called us if anything happened. She's in good hands, and I know her father gets done work around 8, so he's probably on his way over right now. Finish your tea, and we'll head over too, okay?"

Kyoya gulped the tea, ignoring the burning sensation as it slid down his throat. In a flash, he was at the door and rearing to go. Tamaki allowed himself a small laugh at his friend's antics before phoning his chauffer to pick them up. He knew Kyoya would have run to the hospital, given the choice.

The two got into the car and sped off toward the hospital. Kyoya drummed his fingers against his knee. When they walked through the door, Kyoya raced to Haruhi's room and burst through her door. Ignoring the weird looks he received, Kyoya made his way to the chair that Hikaru had just vacated and continued his vigil.

Tamaki stood in the doorway, watching his friend slowly fall apart. He had been dead asleep earlier, clearly indicating Kyoya's inability to fall asleep at the hospital. The way he had found his friend once he had woken up was worrying. _What's happening to you, mon ami?_ Tamaki wondered as the others joined him at the door. Visiting hours were over, and Ranka had just arrived.

"Ranka-san. Please keep an eye on Kyoya…he's not faring too well." Tamaki spoke softly to the man, his voice laced with concern as he related his tale of what had happened at his house.

"Thank you, Suoh." Ranka murmured solemnly, grabbing the boy up in a hug. Tamaki noticed that Ranka seemed to be quivering, and when he pulled back, he saw that Ranka was trying not to cry, whether it was concerning his daughter or Kyoya, he was not sure. But when Ranka shot a watery smile and a loving 'thank you' to the hosts, Tamaki figured it was safe to assume that Ranka's crying had to do with a bit of both.

The hosts left the hospital, worrying about their friends. _Kyoya…if you don't start taking care of yourself, you might end up in here too…_then_ where will that leave us?_

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? I know it's moving a bit slow...but I plan to cram about two to three chapters into the next chapter, so bear with me here! <strong>_  
><em>

**I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :)  
><strong>

**See y'all tomorrow!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey all! I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm on such a roll right now! I may even have the next chapter out by tomorrow!**

**Either way, thank you all for your reviews and continued support! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer than some of the others...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

Tamaki stood in the doorway, watching his friend slowly fall apart. He had been dead asleep earlier, clearly indicating Kyoya's inability to fall asleep at the hospital. The way he had found his friend once he had woken up was worrying. _What's happening to you, mon ami?_ Tamaki wondered as the others joined him at the door. Visiting hours were over, and Ranka had just arrived.

"Ranka-san. Please keep an eye on Kyoya…he's not faring too well." Tamaki spoke softly to the man, his voice laced with concern as he related his tale of what had happened at his house.

"Thank you, Suoh." Ranka murmured solemnly, grabbing the boy up in a hug. Tamaki noticed that Ranka seemed to be quivering, and when he pulled back, he saw that Ranka was trying not to cry, whether it was concerning his daughter or Kyoya, he was not sure. But when Ranka shot a watery smile and a loving 'thank you' to the hosts, Tamaki figured it was safe to assume that Ranka's crying had to do with a bit of both.

The hosts left the hospital, worrying about their friends. _Kyoya…if you don't start taking care of yourself, you might end up in here too…_then_ where will that leave us?_

* * *

><p><strong>And now...<strong>_  
><em>

Kyoya felt the need for more sleep take hold of him, and he laid his head next to Haruhi's hand and fell asleep. The padded chair was a far cry from Tamaki's guest bed, but he felt more at peace next to Haruhi than in some big, lonely bed.

Ranka watched over Kyoya and Haruhi, beginning to get tired as well. After a long day of working, he was starting to feel the effects, but he took some time to mull over the scene in front of him.

Kyoya was falling apart at the seams, and as soon as he woke up, he was going to have a stern talking to. It wouldn't do if Haruhi were to wake up and find Kyoya as he was now…it simply wouldn't do. If he was going to allow Kyoya to be with his daughter, Kyoya was going to have to shape up. He was going to force the boy to buck up and head back to school; he was going to minimize Kyoya's time around Haruhi.

Ranka's eyes began to droop. Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow, he was going to have an intervention. By the end of the week, Kyoya would be back in school. He would make sure of it.

The next morning, Ranka stretched his arms over his head. The couch he had slept on provided absolutely no comfort to him, but he couldn't sleep at home when everything reminded him of his little girl. He glanced over at Haruhi and noticed that Kyoya was still asleep. The two were so incredibly perfect for each other. It was such a shame that he had to resort to making covert plans with the boy's father to get Kyoya to fully let go of his mask and show his feelings to Haruhi. Otherwise, he feared that Kyoya would just pretend to no longer care for the girl. Ranka and Yoshio both feared that the cold Kyoya would return, and he would go back to blending in with the shadows. He almost felt sorry for the boy and contemplated for a brief moment if he shouldn't just push off the idea of the intervention. However, when Kyoya began to mumble and twitch madly in his sleep, Ranka knew what he had to do.

"Kyoya." Ranka nudged his shoulder roughly. "Wakey wakey, boy!"

"HARUHI! NO!" Kyoya shouted, shooting up wildly.

"Kami, boy! What the hell are you dreaming?" Ranka whisper-yelled.

"S-Sorry, Ranka…I haven't been sleeping well lately…"

"Yes, I have noticed. Listen, Kyoya. We need to talk." He sat down in a chair so that he could face the boy. "Kyoya, Haruhi would not want to see you doing this to yourself. She always tells me how much she admires your strength, and I would really like to see what she is referring to. Look, I am just as upset as you are about her condition, seeing as she has a 50% chance, and I have no desire to lose the only other family I have. But I _know _she would want me to keep going to work and making sure I did not put my life on hold. You, Kyoya, have put your entire life on hold. Your friends are hurting over this, and they worry about you as well. No one wants to see you-"

"With all due respect, Ranka…I cannot function knowing that she is in here and not going about her daily life. I blame myself for all of th-"

"I told you not to! I do not blame you; your friends do not blame you; _Haruhi would NOT blame you!_"

"But _I _blame me! I blame myself entirely! This entire thing is my fault. I punched Tamaki! I socked my _best friend_."

"Kyoya! I know he does not blame you for this. He is a very understanding person, and you are best friends. This is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Kyoya…I want you to return to school by the end of the week, along with your other friends. I want you to go home and sleep _in your own bed_ tonight."

"But…I _can't_ leave! Ranka, she had a very high fever yesterday! If I hadn't been here…"

"If you hadn't been here, the nurses would have noticed next time they walked in!" Ranka was beginning to lose his temper with the boy.

"But what if something bigger happens next time?"

"During the week, you have school. I do not want to hear that you have missed it. By the end of the week, you _will_ return to school. You will come by after school _only_. You will _not_ sleep in this room." Ranka spoke in short sentences, trying to keep his temper down.

"But Ranka! Haruhi _needs _me!" Kyoya became defensive and began to clench his fists.

"YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU!" He roared before taking a few deep breaths. "And if you do not return to them by the end of the week, I will ban you from visiting my daughter!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THIS IS MY FAMILY'S HOSPITAL!" Kyoya countered.

Ranka looked down, his hands shaking. "I will do what I have to. This is for your own good as well as for the good of your friends and my baby girl."

"I…I will _not_ let you keep me away from Haruhi." Kyoya growled lowly.

"Then I am truly sorry for what I am about to do." Ranka whispered, drawing a small syringe from his pocket. "Your father and I want to do what is the best for you. I am sorry, Kyoya." He lunged forward and jabbed the needle into Kyoya's neck.

"B-But…I n-need _her_…" Kyoya whispered as he sank to the floor.

Ranka pulled his cell phone and dialed an increasingly familiar number. "Yoshio…I'm sorry…I had to do it. He wouldn't relent…No, it made him go even crazier…He's trying to wake her up any way he can…The deadline? It's tearing him apart…Yes, yes. I know…I know you wouldn't do that to my Haruhi…Okay…Thank you…Bye."

Ranka pulled the boy over to the couch, noticing the significant change in his weight. He was easily ten pounds or more lighter than he had been. The poor boy needed this, and as long as he kept reminding himself of this fact, he would be able to justify his actions to himself…

Kyoya woke up in his bedroom at home. _Wait…_HIS bedroom at HOME? _How in the hell did I get here?_ Kyoya wondered as he moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed. His neck felt incredibly stiff, almost sore.

He remembered his conversation with Ranka and immediately felt ashamed. Kyoya hadn't meant to yell at the man, but he was trying to take Haruhi away from him. He tried to find his phone so that he could at least apologize to Ranka, but when he looked at his nightstand, his phone was not there. Briefly wondering if a maid had mistakenly left it in his jacket pocket, Kyoya made his way to the door; however, when he tried to open the door, he found it locked.

Grunting in frustration, Kyoya yanked on the handle. His door was designed to lock from the inside, so what was going on?

"Father?" Kyoya roared as he continued to try to exit his room. "Anyone?!"

"Kyoya, son. I know this is going to seem…well, stupid and unnecessary to you, but please believe me, it is for your own good." His father's muffled voice floated through the door.

"For my own good? That seems to be becoming a common phrase lately, huh?"

"Ryouji Fujioka has expressed his growing concern for your health. He says you have lost way too much weight to be healthy. He also noticed that you hardly seem to sleep anymore, and you have lost all care for yourself. You cannot continue to do this to yourself, so Ryouji and I have decided on a schedule for you. You will go to school and come home. You will sleep at home. You will only visit Haruhi during visiting hours that fall outside of school hours. Am I clear?"

"But Father! I need her! She needs me! I cannot stay away from her…she needs me…she…she needs me…and I need her…"

"Kyoya Ootori! You will follow our orders. Am I understood? I have two guards who will follow you and make sure that you do not sneak off to see her when you are not supposed to. You need to get your life back on track." His voice was gruff as he argued with his son.

"I can't DO that!"

"Think, Kyoya! If Haruhi were to wake up this afternoon, she would not want to see you in this state! Your deteriorating condition as well as your consistent truancy would shatter her. She needs someone who will remain healthy for her, just so that she has that much less to worry about. Do you not understand, Kyoya? Haruhi needs to focus on getting better, not on worrying about you."

Kyoya relented. Deep down, he knew that his father and Ranka were both right. But that did not make it fair in any sense. He sank to his knees in front of the door. If he was not going to see Haruhi, then he would just have to revert back to his old self.

"Alright, Father…you win. But do not expect me to be happy about this." He said in his old monotone.

The door handle jiggled before swinging back towards him. "Sorry, Kyoya. We had your door replaced just in case…you know how it is…"

"Of course. I would have done the same." Kyoya answered as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

"I suppose I should get ready for school." He dully retreated back into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! The next one is going to be very much focused on the "new" Kyoya...so we'll see what happens...<strong>

**See y'all next time! :)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey all! I am so glad you liked the previous chapter! I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers and followers and favoriters for the nth time! You guys absolutely positively rock! Love you all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"Think, Kyoya! If Haruhi were to wake up this afternoon, she would not want to see you in this state! Your deteriorating condition as well as your consistent truancy would shatter her. She needs someone who will remain healthy for her, just so that she has that much less to worry about. Do you not understand, Kyoya? Haruhi needs to focus on getting better, not on worrying about you."

Kyoya relented. Deep down, he knew that his father and Ranka were both right. But that did not make it fair in any sense. He sank to his knees in front of the door. If he was not going to see Haruhi, then he would just have to revert back to his old self.

"Alright, Father…you win. But do not expect me to be happy about this." He said in his old monotone.

The door handle jiggled before swinging back towards him. "Sorry, Kyoya. We had your door replaced just in case…you know how it is…"

"Of course. I would have done the same." Kyoya answered as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

"I suppose I should get ready for school." He dully retreated back into his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

Kyoya slowly walked through the gates of Ouran, his guards trailing behind him. He was almost an hour late for school, and was stunned to see that Tamaki was not in class. Pulling out his cell phone, he shot Tamaki a quick text:

_Hey, Suoh. I'm in class. Where are you?_

It was not long before his phone vibrated.

_**My father gave us all permission to miss today to stay with Haruhi for a bit. We'll all be back tomorrow. What are you doing in school?**_

_I've been banned from the hospital during school hours and after visiting hours are over._

_**Ouch, mon ami. I'm sorry to hear that. We'll see you after school then?**_

_Naturally. Take care of her. Or else._

_**You got it. **_

He slid his phone back into his pocket. It just was not fair. They all got to miss school today, and he had to attend. Where the hell did his father get off?

Kyoya tried to pay attention to his math teacher, but he often found his mind drifting back to images of Haruhi. His stoic mask did not slip for a second, even as he reminisced about the woman he knew he was in love with. The day seemed to drag slowly, and Kyoya was counting down the minutes until he could return to Haruhi's side.

At lunch time, Kyoya sat at his usual table, flanked by his guards who were under strict orders from Yoshio Ootori to force him to eat. He allowed himself an apple and a small amount of soup. One of Haruhi's customers approached him around the middle of lunch.

"Kyoya-senpai, I was wondering how Haruhi-kun is doing? He did not seem to be faring well after that outdoor picnic." Her blush was evident, and she was playing with her fingers.

"Unfortunately, he will not be returning to the Host Club for quite a while. We are still unsure of when we will be re-opening the club for business." Kyoya met her gaze with a cold one of his own.

"O-Oh, okay…will you give him my best, please?"

"Of course. Have a wonderful day." He was not ready to answer any other questions for the girl. Haruhi had many loyal customers who were constantly asking about her, and Kyoya had run into about five of them already.

When the girl left, Kyoya wiped a hand over his face tiredly and began writing in his notebook:

_**The Pros and Cons of Haruhi Fujioka**_

_Pro: _

He paused thoughtfully before skipping half of the page.

_Con: She drives me completely insane, even when she's not around._

The lunch bell rang, and Kyoya sighed gratefully. The day was halfway done at last.

_**In the meantime…well…okay, a little bit before this…**_

Tamaki Suoh snapped his phone closed. Kyoya had been _banned_? What kind of hogwash was this? Then again…maybe this would prove to be a good thing.

"Kyoya will be joining us after school. He said he's been banned during the school day and during non-visiting hours." Tamaki told the others blankly.

"Poor Kyo-chan…" Honey whispered, turning his gaze to Haruhi. "He really is falling apart, huh?" He leaned forward and gently adjusted Usa-chan.

"Yeah, he didn't seem too great last time we saw him. He hasn't been sleeping, and it looked like he hasn't eaten since it happened…" Kaoru mentioned. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"You should have seen him at my house. He completely passed out after his shower, and when he woke up, he was so disoriented. I was seriously scared for him, and I think this 'banishment' of sorts is just the ticket." Tamaki related, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

"I think it's safe to say that when he gets here, he isn't going to be a happy camper…not that he ever is…" Hikaru spoke softly, earning a quiet "Aah," from Mori.

_**Back to the present with Kyoya…**_

Kyoya sighed for the umpteenth time that day as his Biology teacher explained the process of sexual reproduction, as though half of the class didn't already know that 'when a mommy-organism and a daddy-organism love each other very much, they give each other a special hug.' Disgusting, sexually frustrated teenagers…thinking with the wrong head. If his teacher tried to tap dance around the subject any further, he was afraid that he would explode.

"And then, there are some animals like the Galapagos turtles in this video, that mount one another…"

Kyoya zoned the teacher out and took to studying the clock. _Ten more minutes in this hell hole…_he thought, putting his books and pen away.

The bell finally rang and, with a nod at his guards, the trio made their way to a waiting limo. It seemed to take an eternity for the ten minute drive to the hospital. As soon as the limo began to slow down, Kyoya bolted out of the closest door and into the hospital.

He burst through the door and took up his usual place at Haruhi's side.

"Kyoya! I brought you your uniform. It's all clean for you!" Tamaki's voice broke the stunned silence that enveloped the room.

"Thank you, Tamaki. I will repay you when I get the chance." Kyoya replied in his old monotone.

"Oh, no need! Anything for a friend!"

"So how was school, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"Nothing to report." He answered coolly.

The conversation fell into a lull, and the group took some time to take a good look at Kyoya. He was pale, almost deathly pale. His Ouran uniform, which seemed to be a bit too big for him anymore, was wrinkled, and his tie was askew. There were dark circles under his eyes, showing how little sleep he had gotten in the past few days. The hosts were taken aback by his sudden reversion to his old, cold self. He had been making such progress, even though it was in the form of letting others see his tears. Two weeks before the incident, the hosts noticed a subtle change in the smirks he gave. They seemed more…friendly, almost like real smiles. Haruhi had begun to break him out of his shell and slowly get him to show more emotions towards others.

The others engaged in idle conversation, leaving him to his own thoughts. About two hours later, the door to Haruhi's hospital room opened.

"The gang's all here, huh?" Ranka's voice came from the doorway. Kyoya jumped slightly but made no further move to acknowledge his presence. He was still bristling with anger towards the man. Deep down, he knew it was for 'his own good' as they had put it, but that still didn't make it fair. Behind him, there were choruses of greetings towards the crossdresser.

"How are you today, Kyoya?" He asked, shuffling closer to him.

"Fine." He replied, his mask firmly in place.

"I feel as though I owe you an explanation…"

"Don't bother. My father told me enough." His voice was stern, his eyes never leaving Haruhi.

"…you know…there isn't really a time limit on her being in here. We just told you that to see how you would react. But if she does not wake up soon, I will be having her moved to a less expensive hospital…I want the best for her, but I cannot afford to pay her hospital bill if she stays in here much longer…"

After the words 'to see how you would react,' Kyoya tuned him out. He was positively seething. They had devised a time limit of sorts to see how he would _react_? What the hell? _Calm down, Kyoya…it's not worth losing your cool…_

"I will pay for her care personally." He ground out, trying to maintain his composure.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" Ranka asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course." He replied as he shrugged the man off. "Seeing as visiting hours are about to end, I shall be taking my leave." Kyoya leaned over to Haruhi, still grasping her hand, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Haruhi. I'll be back before you know it." He whispered into her ear.

"Good night, everyone." He said coldly, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"Wait, Ky-" Ranka reached for the boy, but the door was slammed in his face. Sighing heavily, Ranka sat down in the chair next to his daughter. If he had known that this would put Kyoya back into the same place he had been before Haruhi, he never would have done it…

"I suppose we should be going as well. Goodnight, Ranka-san." Tamaki shot him a warm smile as he went to shake the man's hand. The other boys bid him goodnight and left the room.

_Geez, Kyoya…I didn't mean to do this to you…I never meant to make you resent myself or your father. I hope you can forgive me one day and maybe even go back to opening up to people…_

He pulled his daughter's hand to his cheek and rubbed it affectionately.

"Oh Haruhi…you need to wake up soon…the boys are falling to bits without you…Honey is losing his spark; Mori is even quieter than usual; the twins have begun to close themselves off again; Tamaki's grown up…he's no longer a childish moron; and Kyoya…he's had just about all he can handle. I'm afraid for him, sweetheart. He seems to be the most impacted by this. He's really falling to pieces without you, honey. Baby girl, my Haruhi…I know you miss your mother, but you can't leave us just yet, okay? You've got to stick with us. I know you've always been a fighter, just like your good old dad. You've got to fight for yourself and wake up, kay? I love you, sweetheart. I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure, but I think maximum three chapters left! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**See y'all next time!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey all! So, I'm really excited for this chapter! I think it's the longest one of this story (and therefore the longest I've ever written!)! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I really liked writing it. :) Thank you for all of the reviews for the previous chapter, as well! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"Wait, Ky-" Ranka reached for the boy, but the door was slammed in his face. Sighing heavily, Ranka sat down in the chair next to his daughter. If he had known that this would put Kyoya back into the same place he had been before Haruhi, he never would have done it…

"I suppose we should be going as well. Goodnight, Ranka-san." Tamaki shot him a warm smile as he went to shake the man's hand. The other boys bid him goodnight and left the room.

_Geez, Kyoya…I didn't mean to do this to you…I never meant to make you resent myself or your father. I hope you can forgive me one day and maybe even go back to opening up to people…_

He pulled his daughter's hand to his cheek and rubbed it affectionately.

"Oh Haruhi…you need to wake up soon…the boys are falling to bits without you…Honey is losing his spark; Mori is even quieter than usual; the twins have begun to close themselves off again; Tamaki's grown up…he's no longer a childish moron; and Kyoya…he's had just about all he can handle. I'm afraid for him, sweetheart. He seems to be the most impacted by this. He's really falling to pieces without you, honey. Baby girl, my Haruhi…I know you miss your mother, but you can't leave us just yet, okay? You've got to stick with us. I know you've always been a fighter, just like your good old dad. You've got to fight for yourself and wake up, kay? I love you, sweetheart. I love you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>_

The following day, Kyoya checked the weather, as he had every morning for the past four years. He was a bit worried to see that there was a thunderstorm predicted for later that day. Haruhi had always hated thunderstorms, and Kyoya briefly wondered if she would be able to hear the thunder rumbling in her coma. He began to formulate a plan, just in case.

By the time he arrived at school, ominous black clouds were rolling in. He and his guards made their way to his first class of the day, where Tamaki was waiting eagerly for him.

"Kyoya! I'm glad you made it to school today! We were all worried about you after last night."

"I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He answered coolly.

"Eh heh…so…the weather…there's supposed to be a thunderstorm this evening…"

"I am aware."

"Haruhi never did like thunderstorms…" He trailed off, glancing out the window.

Kyoya nodded distractedly and turned his attention to his teacher, who had just walked through the door. In the distance, he heard a rumble of thunder…or was that his imagination…

Half an hour later, there was no mistaking the loud growling of thunder off in the distance and, though his face may not have betrayed any emotions, his mind was in a panic. _Haruhi! _

He raised his hand casually and waited for his teacher to call on him.

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"May I please go to the restroom?"

"Of course. Just make sure you sign out."

Kyoya nodded and made his way out of the room. When his guards moved to follow him, he shook his head. "I'll be right back, I just need to take a piss." He growled lightly.

The two sat back down, and Kyoya made his way out of the classroom. He maneuvered the hallways and found his way to the bathroom on the first floor. After making sure no one had followed him, Kyoya went into the bathroom and bolted towards the window on the other side of the room. He eased himself down the outside wall and snuck out the front gates of Ouran, blending in with the stragglers who were just arriving to school.

Knowing it was a two mile straight shot to the hospital, Kyoya took off in a sprint as soon as he got through the gates. The sooner he got out of eyeshot, the sooner he could stop worrying about his guards. Five minutes into his run, he realized his guards would have caught on and probably would have checked all of the bathrooms, so he began to run to the backstreets. So long as he was off the beaten path, no one would be able to find him. His cell phone could not be traced, as he had left it at school.

Kyoya reached the hospital, completely out of breath, right as the downpour began. Another rumble of thunder shook the entire building, and lightning illuminated the darkened outside world. He sprinted the entire way to Haruhi's room. After closing all of the blinds and making sure no lightning could be seen, he sat beside the girl and took her hand.

"Hey, Haruhi…I know I'm not technically supposed to be here right now, but there's a thunderstorm going on outside, and I was really worried. I don't know if you can hear the thunder or if you have the ability to be afraid of thunderstorms where you are, but I wanted to be here for you in case you can. I think your father and my father are worried about me…you see, they forbade me from coming here during school hours and after hours, so I closed myself off again…Haruhi, I would really appreciate it if you could just wake up for me…we all miss you, and we all need you. I don't think you quite know how important you are to all of us. Don't get me wrong, I would rather be here with you than learning about sex or how to find 'x' for the nth time any day…but I would rather know that you're safe and learning…whatever it is you guys are learning about right now…" And that was how it went. Kyoya talked to the girl about anything he could think of, just as long as his voice drowned out the thunder from outside.

Forty minutes later, the door burst open, revealing his guards, Ryouji Fujioka, and his own father, but Kyoya paid them no mind and continued to talk to the girl before him. He heard someone clear his throat and turned around to see what was wrong. Ranka was leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. Yoshio was sporting a similar smile, his arms crossed over his chest. His two guards were seething and soaked to the bone, and Kyoya shot them an apologetic look.

"Where the hell did you get to?" One of the guards asked him.

"Yeah, what the fuck were you thinking?" The other one chimed in.

"I am so very sorry…but Haruhi needed me. She's always been terrified of weather such as this, and I wanted to make sure she would be okay."

"She's in a goddamn coma! What the fuck would she even care about the weather?!" The first guard commented angrily.

Kyoya stood swiftly and delivered a punch to the man's jaw. "Don't _ever_ talk about her like that. You don't know that she can't hear this. You don't know _anything_." He glanced at his father questioningly before growling at the man again. "You're fucking fired."

The guard gulped then nodded before shuffling out of the room.

As soon as the man left, Kyoya seemed to deflate. "Look, father…I am really sorry…I wanted to gain your trust back, but I needed to be here with her…Haruhi was never keen on thunderstorms, and I thought that maybe if I was here, I could drown out the storm for her…I just-"

His father held up his hand. "Actually, Ryouji here was about to come be with his daughter for the very same reason. I am proud of you, Kyoya. Evading your guards and risking your safety just to be with a girl and make sure she wasn't scared, when it isn't even determined whether she can or cannot hear anything…that takes guts. I commend you, son."

Ranka nodded in agreement. "I do not think I would have wanted anyone else to be with her. To know that you did this for my daughter warms my heart, and I am so incredibly sorry that we pulled that stupid stunt on you earlier…I would rather you be with her than anyone else. I was in fact here to protect her from the storm as well, and I am truly touched to find you here. Thank you, Kyoya…"

"As long as Ryouji agrees, I do not see why we cannot revoke your suspension from this hospital during certain hours." His father told him, smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, how would you like to stay here? At least until the storm blows over?"

"I…I would be honored…thank you…" Kyoya replied as he sat back down. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to get back to…" He motioned towards Haruhi and the book that was laying open on the bed.

"Of course. I'll be taking my leave now. Kyoya, Ryouji. Good day." Yoshio exited the room.

"I already called off work for the rest of the day, so I'm just going to be staying here, okay?" Ranka sat down on the couch at the far side of the room.

"Okay…now, Haruhi, where were we? Oh yes, 'When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies…'" He continued the novel they had started minutes before being interrupted.

Outside, the thunder rumbled viciously, and the lightning flashed intimidatingly. But Kyoya did not worry about any of that. He was back beside the woman he loved, reading to her and not knowing if she could actually hear him.

~~I was going to stop here…but here you go! A mini-chapter squished onto the end of this one for a scrumdiddlyumptious package known as 'Chapter 17'!~~

The thunderstorm continued until well into the early morning of the next day. At some point later the previous day, Ranka had curled up on the couch and had fallen asleep listening to Kyoya's voice as he dug into another novel:

'However, this bottle was not marked "poison," so Alice ventured to taste it, and finding it very nice, (it had, in fact, a sort of mixed flavour of cherry-tart, custard, pine-apple, roast turkey, toffy, and hot buttered toast,) she very soon finished it off.'

Ranka stretched his arms way above his head and cracked his back.

"Good morning, Kyoya! How are y- did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"N-No…" Kyoya answered in a hoarse voice. He gave a rough cough and nodded towards the elder man. "Do you have work today?"

"Yes I do. I'm so glad the storm finally stopped…longest damn storm I've ever seen…I'll be back as soon as my shift ends, okay? Until then, I suggest you get some sleep." Ranka told him as he grabbed his things and stood to begin his day.

"Have a nice day at work, Ranka. Be careful driving." Kyoya smiled at him.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you showing emotion again. I mean it…I am so glad. Your father and I were worried about you. Now…get some sleep!" Ranka smiled and waltzed out the door.

Kyoya laid his head on the bed next to Haruhi and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. When he found that his throat pained him enough to distract him from sleeping, he got up to get some coffee.

He rasped his order to the woman in the cafeteria and gulped down his warm, black water. Almost instantly, he missed Haruhi's commoners' instant coffee and a dagger shot through his chest. The girl had changed him for the better, and he could not do anything to help her. What if she never woke up? There would be no more instant coffee in Music Room #3, no more stupid cosplays with her constantly complaining about them, no more _her_…no more _him_…

Just the thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach. He dropped the empty cup in the trash and practically sprinted back to Haruhi's room. The caffeine had the opposite effect on him than it usually did, and as soon as his head hit the bed by Haruhi's hand, he fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Haruhi? Haruhi, where are you?" Kyoya called out desperately. He knew she had been right in front of him just moments before. "Haruhi!"_

_ "Kyoya? Is that you?" He heard a feminine voice in the distance. _

_ "Haruhi! Oh, Haruhi…I've missed you…you have no idea…I'm not myself when you're not around…I'm falling apart at the seams."_

_ "Kyoya…I know it's hard for you to grasp, but I might not be coming back…I'm still in a kind of limbo…I need to have a reason to come back to the other side. Kyoya…can you give me a reason?" She looked at him with eyes saturated with desperation. _

_ "Your father needs you…he couldn't bear it if he lost the other woman in his life."_

_ "Yeah, but…I need something more secretive…something my _waking_ self doesn't know quite yet…if you get my meaning."_

_ "Of course…well…the twins need you, they're going back to their secretive ways, and everyone is worried for them." At seeing Haruhi shake her head, he knew it had to be even deeper than that. _

_ "I'm falling apart without you, Haruhi…I had a revelation today. If there's no you…there can never be a me…I cannot possibly live without you…I-I love you…"_

_ "Oh, Kyoya…I have no doubt that the real me would love to hear those words…"_

_ "Wait! You mean…"_

_ "Yep! I'm just a figment of your imagination…a subconscious image." She had been growing closer to him, and he could almost feel her warm breath on his lips. Just as they were about to kiss, she whispered, "Now, Kyoya…I need you to wake up! It's time to wake up!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, phew! That was a long one! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**The book excerpts were from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan and Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **

**I am thinking only one more chapter and a little author's note at the very end. **

**See you all then! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey all! This is the final chapter of this story! I just a have a minor favor to ask...at the end, I have a major thank you to all of you as well as a question, so please do feel free to answer the question in a review...or just review in general? **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

Just the thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach. He dropped the empty cup in the trash and practically sprinted back to Haruhi's room. The caffeine had the opposite effect on him than it usually did, and as soon as his head hit the bed by Haruhi's hand, he fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Haruhi? Haruhi, where are you?" Kyoya called out desperately. He knew she had been right in front of him just moments before. "Haruhi!"_

_ "Kyoya? Is that you?" He heard a feminine voice in the distance. _

_ "Haruhi! Oh, Haruhi…I've missed you…you have no idea…I'm not myself when you're not around…I'm falling apart at the seams."_

_ "Kyoya…I know it's hard for you to grasp, but I might not be coming back…I'm still in a kind of limbo…I need to have a reason to come back to the other side. Kyoya…can you give me a reason?" She looked at him with eyes saturated with desperation. _

_ "Your father needs you…he couldn't bear it if he lost the other woman in his life."_

_ "Yeah, but…I need something more secretive…something my _waking_ self doesn't know quite yet…if you get my meaning."_

_ "Of course…well…the twins need you, they're going back to their secretive ways, and everyone is worried for them." At seeing Haruhi shake her head, he knew it had to be even deeper than that. _

_ "I'm falling apart without you, Haruhi…I had a revelation today. If there's no you…there can never be a me…I cannot possibly live without you…I-I love you…"_

_ "Oh, Kyoya…I have no doubt that the real me would love to hear those words…"_

_ "Wait! You mean…"_

_ "Yep! I'm just a figment of your imagination…a subconscious image." She had been growing closer to him, and he could almost feel her warm breath on his lips. Just as they were about to kiss, she whispered, "Now, Kyoya…I need you to wake up! It's time to wake up!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...<strong>  
><em>

Kyoya jerked awake, his hair tousled, and immediately looking to the subject of his dreams. Her eyes were still closed, and machinery still surrounded her bed. He heaved a heavy sigh and moved to push up his glasses only to find that they were no longer on his face. Frantically, he began to scour the room for his glasses and eventually found them on the bedside table.

He sighed in relief and put them back in their rightful place before taking Haruhi's hand and talking to her, as was his ritual.

"Hey, Haruhi…you would not _believe_ the dream I just had…it was almost as though I could feel you there with me, running your fingers through my hair and…well, then I woke up and here you are…very much unmoving…and _they_ wonder why I can't sleep. The disappointment is slowly killing me! I see you and talk to you when I'm asleep, but when I wake up, I can't hear your voice or see your eyes…I don't know how much longer I can take this…I need you here with me…I need you to wake up, Haruhi. Please…I love you…" He whispered the end and glanced at her face hopefully, but his face fell when he saw that she was still asleep.

"Well…it worked for Sleeping Beauty…" Kyoya shrugged and leaned over Haruhi, kissing her on the forehead. "Okay, so it may have been on the mouth, but _that_ Princess wasn't hooked up to all of this _crap_." He sat back down and put his face in one hand, still grasping Haruhi's hand with the other.

Two minutes passed, and just as Kyoya began to drift off once more, he felt Haruhi's fingers twitch. All signs of exhaustion left his body as he gripped her hand tighter, fearing it may have been a fluke.

"Haruhi…? Haruhi, can you hear me?" He asked hopefully. The smile that lit up his face when she squeezed his hand once more was one for not just the Ootori record books but also for the world records. "Come on…open your eyes for me."

Very slowly, he watched as Haruhi's eyelids peeled back. He smiled at her, and she attempted to smile back but was cut off by the feeding and oxygen tubes. She gasped deeply, and Kyoya heard her heart monitor go haywire as she began to panic. He rushed into the hallway and called out for a nurse to help them. Feeling utterly useless, Kyoya stood in the corner he had been relegated to as the nurses tried to talk to Haruhi.

"Alright, honey. You're going to need to calm down a little bit for me. Can you do that?" One of the more matronly nurses asked her.

With tears rolling down her face, Haruhi lifted her hand off the bed and pointed to Kyoya, as though begging him to help her. He gladly obliged and kissed her knuckles before nodding at her. Haruhi began to calm down as the nurse continued to instruct her. Kyoya could not pay attention to a word the nurse said as he gazed at the girl. This had to be a dream…he would wake up any second and see her lying still once again. But if this was a dream, he was perfectly content for now, rubbing small circles into the back of her hand.

At some point, the offending tubes were removed, and the nurses left the room. Haruhi had fallen into a light sleep shortly after getting a short drink and a quick checkup. Kyoya sat next to her, gazing at her peaceful face. He had been so scared earlier, but he was relieved to know that the worst was over and she was back with him.

Then he remembered that he was not the only one looking forward to her awakening, and he left the room to use his cell phone.

"Hello?" Came a sing-song voice from the other end.

"Ranka Fujioka, please." Kyoya answered, barely containing himself.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Kyoya Ootori."

The line went completely silent before he heard frantic whispers and rustling from the other end. "Hello? Kyoya? What's wrong? Is it Haruhi? Is she okay? What hap-"

"Ranka…I have some news…but you may want to come to the hospital as soon as you can." Kyoya's monotone effortlessly fell into place.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?!" Ranka was frantic.

"Just…come to the hospital as soon as possible, please." Kyoya hung up and returned to the room. The host club could wait to find out the good news until after school.

"Haruhi…you have no idea how scared I…er…_we_ were…don't ever do that to us again!" Kyoya whispered to her, squeezing her hand lightly.

She returned the pressure and opened her eyes. Kyoya smiled down at her, and she looked at him with a confused expression before being taken over by a harsh coughing fit. He offered her water, which she greedily drank before testing out her voice.

"Kyoya-senpai…w-why are you…smiling?" She asked weakly.

"You had us all very worried, Haruhi. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing profits from the club just because you decided to pass out on us." Kyoya muttered, dropping his smile back into a firm and unemotional face.

Haruhi's face noticeably fell at his statement, and she looked away from him.

"I h-hope you don't mind…I took your g-glasses off while you were asleep…you just seemed l-like you would be…more comfortable…without them…" Her voice was still raspy and it took her some time to huff through the words.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake then?" He wondered aloud.

"I-I was…so drained from…taking them off…off of you…I didn't e-even notice…the tubes…I m-might have passed…passed out after that…" She coughed. The removal process had not gone as smoothly as the nurses had hoped, and she still found it rather hard to breathe. It was also painful for her to swallow. Kyoya could see the way her breathing became erratic the more she talked, and every time she tried to swallow, he saw her wince.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya-senpai…" She rasped as she took his hand and clenched it. He looked to her to see her grasping her throat and chest area. "C-Can't…b-br-bre…"

Kyoya's eyes widened as he pushed the call button.

"What is it?" The matronly nurse from before asked before seeing the young woman gasping for air. "I'll be right back!" She shouted as she wrestled her way down the hall to get some oxygen for the poor girl.

Once the nurse returned, Kyoya looked back to Haruhi, noticing she had gone from red to purple in color. The oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth, and slowly Haruhi began to regain color. Kyoya saw her eyes begin to droop as she succumbed to the sleep that was beckoning her to it.

"What was that?" He asked the nurse, afraid of the answer.

"It's a somewhat common reaction. She was so used to breathing with oxygen that not having it was too hard for her body to cope with right now. The rough removal process probably did not help at all. She should be fine, though! With a little rest and some TLC, she should be right as rain in no time!" She cheerily replied before puttering out the door.

"Kami, Haruhi! Didn't I just say _not_ to scare me like that again?" He asked her sleeping form as he sat beside her once more. All was quiet for the next few minutes before he heard a ruckus from down the hall.

"Where's my Haruhi?! What's happened to my baby girl?!" A frantic Ranka, still in his work clothes was trying to get any information he could out of the hospital staff before he saw Kyoya peeking out of his daughter's room.

"Kyoya! Where is she? Is she alright?" Ranka asked, rushing up to him.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Kyoya smiled as he stepped aside.

"Ha-Haruhi…she…she woke up?" Ranka asked, disbelief evident on his face.

"A few times, actually. She's still on oxygen because her body had an adverse reaction to the removal process of the tubes and…are you alright?"

Ranka had fallen to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He kept muttering to himself, and Kyoya had to lean down to hear what he was saying.

"Thank you, Kotoko…Haruhi woke up…she's going to be okay…thank you, Kotoko…thank you…"

Kyoya let a small smile grace his features as he pulled the man to his feet. "I think she would really love to see her father when she wakes up again…" He said, pushing Ranka to Haruhi's bedside.

Ranka nodded and took his daughter's hand, and the waiting game began.

Almost an hour passed before Haruhi woke up again. She did not see Kyoya standing in the far corner, but she did see her father gazing at her.

"D-Dad…y-yo-you…"

"Shh, it's okay, Haruhi. You don't need to talk. I'm so glad you're awake, baby girl. You really had all of us worried. Especially Kyoya." When he saw Haruhi's eyes widen in surprise he continued. "He only left your side when he was forced to. You should have seen him…he was a wreck without you."

"L-Lost p-prof-profits…" She muttered, getting misty-eyed.

"What? Whoever told you that is a loony. That boy is crazy about you! He was so scared for you because he cares so much about you! He slept right next to you every night, unless one of us dragged him away and locked him up." He smiled fondly. "Kyoya even read to you during a thunderstorm to make sure you didn't feel scared. He didn't go to school unless forced, and he hardly ate or slept. Sweetheart, he adores you, and he was so relieved when you woke up, I'm sure."

In the meantime, Kyoya stood in the corner watching the interaction. His eyes were wide. _I did tell her that she was losing profits for the host club…way to go, moron…she probably thinks you hate her…_

Kyoya did not choose to step out of his hiding place until he noticed the tears slipping down Haruhi's face. "Dad…he…h-he probably…h-hates m-me…"

"Actually, Haruhi, it is quite the opposite. You see, I find you intriguing and amazing, and I was so terribly worried when you passed out the other day. At first I thought Tamaki was just being his regular drama queen, but when I noticed the panic in his voice, I knew something was wrong…Haruhi, why didn't you tell me that you were not feeling well?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders weakly. "Don't know…wan-wanted to make…y-you all ha-happy…" She muttered hoarsely, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Well, in the future, you _need_ to tell someone when you start to feel under the weather, okay? You had all of us very scared. I thought I was going to lose you right when I finally figured out how I felt." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Haruhi Fujioka, you mean more to me than anyone ever has. I've watched you go from a shy, invisible girl to a strong, temperamental woman. You have become my entire world, and I would not want it any other way. I mean, you can be infuriating at times, but you single-handedly broke me out of my shell and changed me for the better. I cannot see myself as being happy with anyone else. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

When she remained silent, Kyoya let go of her hand and made to stand up. He dropped his gaze to the floor and desperately tried to keep from releasing his sadness. But as he began to walk away, a small hand grasped his wrist.

"Ky-Kyoya…I would…l-love to be…your gi-girl-girlfriend…" She told him as she smiled brightly.

Kyoya glanced to the other side of the bed for Ranka's approval and, seeing him nod, Kyoya leaned down to Haruhi and kissed her on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss but one that was long overdue for the two lovers.

"Well, Haruhi! I'm just gonna get home and take a shower. I'll be back later, alright?" Ranka asked as he stood up to stretch his back. When he saw his daughter nod, he continued. "I love you so much, baby girl…I will be forever thankful to whatever amazing force sent you back to me." Giving her a kiss on the forehead and patting Kyoya's shoulder, he took his leave.

"So, Haruhi, what shall we do until your father and the host club return?" Kyoya asked once the door had shut.

Haruhi patted the bed beside her, and Kyoya lightly placed himself next to her. "Well I have an idea…" She told him, her voice beginning to come back to her.

Kyoya felt a small package being placed into his hands, and he looked down to see what it was.

"Read to me, Kyoya?" She pleaded. "And don't skimp on the voices. I _know_ you're a genius at the voices…" She winked.

Kyoya nodded firmly and began the tale. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…"

* * *

><p><strong>First line credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling for <span>Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone<span>...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was all! I hope you all enjoyed it! Anyway, this section is dedicated to me thanking you all for sticking with me through this story. I want to truly thank you all for being patient and continuously reviewing my story, and I just thought you should know the records for this story…<strong>

**It is my first completed story for OHSHC.**

**It is my first completed story **_**ever**_**.**

**It is my first story to reach 100 reviews. **

**It has the highest number of views, reviews, subscribers, and favorites of all of my stories at this point.**

**It has some of the most amazing fans on this site!**

**I truly do appreciate the amount of support I received for this story, and I was actually wondering if you all would like to have a sequel? I mean, would you read it if I wrote one?**

**Either way thank you to all of my amazing reviewers and followers/favoriters. I do hope that I did not let you all down too much in this final chapter!**

**See you next time! :)  
><strong>


End file.
